we need power
by maxwellsama
Summary: et si les gboys avaient des pouvoirs magiques? si dans leur monde c'était normal de controler la magie? le tout sans être dans un AU!
1. prologue

Warning : pour l'instant PG-13 mais plus tard se sera R/NC-17

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Dédicace : à mes deux meilleures amies Lili et Ritouille je vous adore les filles. Lili ne nous oublie pas quand tu seras loin de nous. Et Ritouille je te promets d'essayer de trouver le moyen de t'offrir Trowa un jour.

nda : je publie cette histoire en dehors de Lukomax pour faire une petite surprise à mes deux co-autrices. donc il n'y aura pas de sondage à la fin du chapitre vu que Ritsuko n'est pas au courant

**We need power**

°°°°

_Prologue : _

Sur la planète Terre depuis toujours la magie existait. Les Hommes l'utilisait déjà pendant la préhistoire en puisant leur puissance dans la nature. Parmi tous les êtres vivants seulement une partie des hommes pouvaient utiliser la magie, c'étaient les Elus. Les Elus maîtrisaient en général un voir deux pouvoirs de nature différente. Selon la catégorie de leurs pouvoirs les Elus se regroupaient dans des groupes de magie noire, blanche, élémentaire ou physique. Ce regroupement fit naître de grandes familles, qui régissaient leur groupe. En effet, les pouvoirs étaient essentiellement héréditaires avec quelques exceptions. Au fil des siècles les familles mélangèrent leurs pouvoirs, ce qui réduisit leur suprématie.

Parmi ces grandes familles il y avait la famille Peacecraft. Cette famille avait régi pendant de nombreux siècles la caste des magies noires, et à l'aube du deuxième siècle après la colonisation de l'espace elle restait une des plus puissante. Les Peacecraft avaient su garder leur pouvoir en contrôlant le métissage avec les autres familles. En l'an 178AC les pouvoirs principaux de cette famille étaient encore la magie noire, mais avec le rajout des magies élémentaires de l'eau et de la glace.

La femme du chef de famille attendait son deuxième enfant cette année là, et son mari décida de suivre la tradition et d'aller voir un oracle pour savoir le futur de son enfant. Le roi de Sank se présenta donc au chef de famille Chang du clan Dragon, qui était l'oracle le puissant de l'époque. Li Chang accepta de lire l'avenir du prochain Peacecraft, qui était une famille proche du clan Dragon.

L'oracle brûla l'encens et appela l'esprit du Grand Dragon pour fusionner avec. Quand il se remit à parler après un long silence, pendant lequel son esprit laissé place au Grand Dragon, sa voix était plus profonde, comme venue de loin :

« La plus grande famille de magie noire verra naître en son sein un enfant marqué par la Mort, qui réunira en lui tous les pouvoirs de ses ancêtres. Cette naissance sera annonciatrice d'un grand combat dans lequel la famille perdra beaucoup. Seul le pouvoir opposé au sien lui permettra de choisir sa voie. A eux deux ils décideront de l'avenir du monde. »

La tête de Li Chang retomba sur son torse, alors que le chef de la grande et puissante famille Peacecraft restait sombre et silencieux. Ainsi c'est cet enfant qui accomplira la prophétie annoncée il y trois siècles. Donc une guerre se préparait. Li se releva et raccompagna son ami à la porte :

« Les prophéties peuvent se tromper. De plus si ton enfant à ton sang dans les veines tout ira bien, tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter », essaya de la rassurer son ami de longue date alors qu'ils sortaient du temple. Peut-être que Li avait raison pourquoi s'inquiéter alors qu'on ne savait pas si la prophétie allait se réaliser.

C'est en décembre de cette même année AC178 que le deuxième fils de la famille Peacecraft naquit.


	2. Chapter 1

Les warnings et disclaimers n'ont pas changé depuis le chapitre précédent, donc toujours PG-13 (pour l'instant) et les G-boys ne sont pas à moi.

Cette fic à des chapitres très courts donc je pense updater toutes les semaines.

* * *

°°°°

_Chapitre 1: _

_**AC196**_

Depuis plusieurs mois déjà les colonies subissaient la suprématie de la Terre, mais tous les colons espéraient que le projet Météore pourrait les sauver. Tous leurs espoirs étaient tournés vers les cinq jeunes pilotes anonymes et leurs Gundams, machines puissantes et dévastatrices, envoyés sur terre depuis déjà quelques jours. Ils laissaient leurs destins et leurs vies entre les mains de cinq inconnus, qui osaient s'élevaient contre le régime dictatorial des dirigeants terriens. Ces cinq pilotes étaient leur seul espoir depuis l'assassinat de la famille Peacecraft, qui avait toujours maintenu la paix entre la Terre et les Colonies.

Ça faisait maintenant trois jours que les G-boys s'étaient tous retrouvés et depuis la veille les profs leur avaient demandé de s'allier et de travailler ensemble. Pour se faire ils s'étaient tous installés dans une planque au milieu d'une forêt. La situation était assez dure à vivre pour deux des cinq pilotes réunis : Heero et Wufei. En effet, contrairement à Duo et Quatre, qui étaient très sociable ou à Trowa, qui avait toujours vécu dans des groupes, les deux pilotes asiatiques, eux, avaient l'habitude d'être seuls.

Wufei était le guerrier solitaire, seul héritier du clan Dragon, et également dernier survivant des colons de L5. Ses pouvoirs ne lui permettaient pas vraiment de vivre normalement dans un groupe sans avoir de problèmes au niveau du contrôle de ceux-ci. En effet, quand il devenait proche de quelqu'un il faisait des prémonitions juste en étant dans la même pièce que la personne. Après tout tous les oracles vivaient plus ou moins reclus quand leurs pouvoirs arrivaient à maturité. Et d'après ses souvenirs personne dans sa famille n'avait eu des pouvoirs aussi puissants que les siens. Pour toutes ces raisons Wufei préférait passer la plus grande partie de son temps dehors à s'entraîner seul, au sabre. Mais même là il n'était jamais tranquille car un certain Américain natté ne cessait de venir le déconcentrer avec son babillage. Et bien entendu aucune menace ne faisait froid dans le dos au baka natté, qui revenait tous les jours gêner Wufei dans sa solitude. Wufei se demandait même si Duo ne souhaitait pas être tuer pour insister autant.

Heero, quand à lui n'avait jamais appris à gérer des situations de socialisation. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie à apprendre à se servir d'une arme et de ses pouvoirs. Aussi il ne savait pas quoi faire quand il se retrouvait avec ses compagnons. De quoi devait-il parler ? Devait-il les distraire, raconter des blagues, comme Duo ? Il avait donc décidé de rester seul le plus souvent possible, mais là encore c'était difficile en raison du babillage incessant de Duo, qui le collait dès qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le baka le suivait partout pour lui parlait de n'importe quoi, d'abord c'était quoi un « anime » dont ne cessait de parler Duo ? Heero ne pouvait vraiment pas suivre une conversation avec cette espèce d'extraterrestre qu'était Duo. D'ailleurs il se demandé si Duo était vraiment normal, avec ses cheveux plus longs que ceux des filles et ses yeux d'une couleur scientifiquement impossible pour un être humain normal. Oui c'était ça Duo n'était pas un humain, peut être qu'il était vraiment le Shinigami, comme il disait.

Les seules personnes capables de supporter Duo étaient Quatre, la patience incarnée, et Trowa, le calme olympien. Les deux pilotes laissait Duo leur faire des blagues sans rien dire, ils savaient que plus on disait à Duo de les laisser tranquille plus il revenait à la charge. Donc Trowa et Quatre jouaient les blasés quand Duo jouait au Joker avec eux. Quatre jusqu'à dire que Duo avait besoin de ça pour se défouler, pour oublier qu'il tuait des gens tous les jours. En gros c'était sa façon de garder une part d'innocence. Cependant cette façon de décompresser plombait un peu l'ambiance de leur groupe.

L'ambiance de la planque était donc électrique et la tension augmenta avec l'arrivée des critères de la prochaine mission, que leur envoyèrent les profs. Pendant la semaine suivante ils devaient apprendre à vivre ensemble et également apprendre à se connaître. Une semaine, sept jours inactifs avec un Duo hyperactif sur les bras, des vacances en gros. Les deux asiatiques redoutaient déjà ces sept longs jours et Quatre et Trowa pariaient pour savoir lequel des deux craquerait le plus tôt et tuerait le natté pour avoir la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

Cependant Duo reçut un message codé de la part de son mentor qui le rendit tout de suite plus sérieux. Il n'avait plus son masque du Joker comme à son habitude, mais un air de concentration et de sérieux, qu'on voyait rarement là en dehors des missions. Le message était arrivé sur l'ordinateur portable de Heero, signé par G, alors qu'aucune mission n'était prévue pour la prochaine semaine. Pourquoi G avait-il besoin de Duo ? La curiosité de Heero s'accrut quand Duo, une fois le message lu, prit son manteau et sortit de la planque en disant juste qu'il se rendait en ville. Pourquoi Duo mettait-il leur couverture en danger ? Est-ce que ce message était si important ? Si oui pourquoi aucun autre pilote ne semblait savoir ce qui se passait ? C'était définitivement louche, si c'était important pour la résistance tous les pilotes auraient reçu un message. Heero voulait connaître les réponses à toutes ses questions, donc il décida de prendre Duo en filature, malgré l'avertissement de Quatre. Même si Duo lui en voulait après Heero voulait savoir ce qui se passait.

Duo marchait vite sans se soucier du point de côté qui était apparu entre ses côtes dès le premier kilomètre franchi. Pourquoi leurs planques étaient toujours aussi loin d'une ville ? Actuellement leur planque était à plus de deux kilomètre de la ville la plus proche, lieu du rendez-vous de Duo. Il pressa encore plus le pas en pensant à son rendez-vous. Si ce que disait G était vrai alors il faudrait redoubler de prudence à l'avenir. Duo espérait que son mentor se soit trompé, sinon la vie allait être encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Après une bonne demi heure de marche Duo arriva enfin dans la ville voisine à leur planque. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le seul bar et y entra sans hésiter une seconde. Une fois ses yeux habitués à la fumée et au manque de lumière par rapport à l'extérieur, Duo chercha des yeux son rendez-vous. Il parcoura la salle des yeux avant de le repéré au fond assis à une table dans un coin un peu plus sombre et moins fréquenté. Il alla s'asseoir devant l'homme à la longue chevelure blonde, qui lui offrit un sourire de bienvenue, et lui proposa de prendre quelque chose à boire.

Deux minutes après que Duo se soit assis en face de son contact, Heero entra à son tour dans le bar sombre et enfumé. Il scanna les environs, prenant en compte toutes les issues et aussi si il sentait que certaines personnes pourrait se révéler dangereuses. Un fois ses instincts de soldats calmés Heero repéra Duo assis au fond de la salle, mais il ne reconnu pas la personne assise en face de lui. L'homme devait avoir une vingtaine d'années tout juste, et tout en lui criait son appartenance à l'aristocratie, sa façon de se tenir, de boire du bout de lèvres ou encore quand il parlait en faisant des gestes très maniérés. Il avait une prestance qui faisait qu'on sentait qu'il était puissant et il attirait le regard avec son charisme. Malgré tout le charisme de cet homme, il n'arrivait pas à effacer la présence de Duo, au contraire Duo attirait plus le regard. Il semblait briller d'une lumière intérieure qui le rendait presque féerique.

Heero essaya de se rapprocher de Duo et du blond platine pour pouvoir entendre de quoi ils parlaient, mais il resta prudent car il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse prendre ou Duo lui ferait sûrement payer. Il devait avouer que Duo était assez effrayant quand il passait en mode Shinigami et Heero ne voulait pas se trouver du mauvais côté, quand le Shinigami se réveillerait. Il savait que malgré tout son entraînement il n'était pas sûr de gagner un combat contre Duo si ce dernier voulait vraiment le tuer. En tout cas il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Heero sortit de ses réflexions avec un frisson et se concentra sur le Duo présent dans le bar.

Apparemment Duo connaissait bien son interlocuteur, car après un début de conversation très sérieuse le sourire lui revient. Heero les observa discuter comme deux vieux amis le font.

Heero ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'aimait vraiment ce blond qui faisait sourire Duo. Pas le sourire que Duo faisait avec eux, mais un vrai sourire, un sourire qui se lisait aussi dans ses yeux. Duo n'utilisait pas son masque du Joker avec le blond et ça irritait Heero. L'énervement d'Heero augmenta encore plus quand Duo laissa le bellâtre lui toucher sa natte. Jamais Duo ne laissait les autres toucher ses cheveux, il disait que c'était son bien le plus précieux, alors pourquoi il laissait ce blond décoloré le faire. Heero sentait la colère bouillir en lui, la seule fois ou il avait toucher les cheveux de Duo ce dernier l'avait menacé avec son pistolet de lui faire « un second trou de balle » dixit Duo. Il avait respecté la volonté de Duo et n'avait plus essayé de lui toucher les cheveux, alors pourquoi l'autre avait le droit de le faire ? Malgré sa colère inexpliquée, Heero eut la présence d'esprit de partir avant de se faire repérer par les deux jeunes hommes, qui étaient en pleine conversation.

Le Japonais retourna à la planque avec le sang qui bouillait tellement il était en colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère et sa confusion l'énervait encore plus. Quand il arriva à la planque il ne s'était toujours pas calmé et refusa de répondre aux questions que Quatre lui posa. Il lança son regard le plus noir à tous les pilotes pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions et que ça ne servait à rien de lui en poser. Il se terra derrière son masque le plus froid du _Soldat Parfait_, qui fit froid dans le dos de Quatre. Quand Duo rentra deux heures plus tard, Heero était encore plus énervé, pourquoi le baka avait mit si longtemps pour rentrer ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pendant ces deux heures ? Il ne répondit pas à Duo quand ce dernier lui demanda si il allait bien. Il garda son masque et regarda Duo avec un regard tellement noir et froid que ce dernier décida de monter dans sa chambre pour ne plus se sentir épier comme ça.

* * *

°°°°

please un petit geste une petite review, même pour dire que c'est pas bien!


	3. Chapter 2

Alors toujours PG-13, ça ne changera pas avant plusieurs chapitres. et si quelqu'un sait comment faire pour que les G-boys m'appartiennent faite passer le tuyeau, surtout que j'ai promis à ritsu de lui offrir Trowa un jour...

* * *

°°°°

_Chapitre 2: _

Duo ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces cinq derniers jours à la planque avaient été horribles. En effet, après être partit en ville pour répondre au message de G, il était revenu à la planque pour trouver trois curieux et un muet, qui le regardait avec colère. Bon d'accord avec les trois premiers il avait réussi à négocier à peu prés en leur disant que G voulait qu'il rencontre quelqu'un pour avoir des infos, mais avec Heero il ne savait pas quoi faire. Le Japonais ne lui parler plus, même si il n'était pas particulièrement causant avant, et quand il le faisait il était désagréable, voir même agressif. Duo avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il faisait ou disait était mal. Du moins le regard du Japonais lui laissait penser ça, et il était un peu mal à l'aise, quand il était dans la même pièce que Heero, sous ce regard noir. Et bien entendu c'est avec Heero qu'il devait faire sa prochaine mission. Des fois il se demandait si le ciel n'était pas contre lui. Lui qui avait cru que peut-être ils deviendraient amis ou plus (). Mais Duo avait du se tromper, jamais ils ne pourraient être amis, du moins jamais Heero ne voudrait être ami avec lui. Cette pensée lui faisait un pincement au cœur.

Duo décida de se préparer pour leur mission à venir, au lieu de prendre la tête avec les sautes d'humeur du pilote du Wing. Leur objectif était de relever les habitudes de la base à trente kilomètres e la planque, de s'y infiltrer pour récupérer des fichiers et mettre un virus dans leur unité centrale. Heero devait s'occuper de préparer le virus et de la récupération des données pendant que Duo préparait l'infiltration. L'Américain partit donc pour le site et commença ses relevés. Il regardait à travers ses jumelles pour voir les tours de garde de la journée et notait les heures de relève. Il était allongé sur le sommet d'une colline et avait garé sa moto au pied de celle-ci. Il aimait bien faire les repérages ça lui permettait de réfléchir sans que personne ne le dérange.

Il lui restait encore trois heures, sur les douze au départ de sa surveillance, avant de devoir quitter son poste et il savourait sa solitude. Il avait passé toute la nuit à relever les tours de garde de la base, et Heero c'était déjà occupé de la surveillance de jour la veille. Donc Duo pouvait savourer ces dernières heures de solitude, et se concentrer sur la mission à venir. Mais quelque temps après Heero le rejoignit. Le Japonais ne le salua même pas et se contenta de vérifier le travail de son équipier et de le surveiller. Cette attitude de l'asiatique énerva Duo, mais il ne dit rien gardant ses remarques pour après la mission. Il ne voulait pas tout faire rater parce qu'il était sur les nerfs. Après avoir vérifié les rondes des gardes de nuit les deux pilotes de Gundams rentrèrent à la planque pour finir les préparations et se reposer avant de partir.

Duo préparait son sac, il y mit son arme à feu, mais également un assortiment complet d'armes blanches, plus discrètes. Il glissa son couteau de chasse dans sa botte et des lames dans sa combinaison. Quand il fut prêt, sa natte bien cachée, ses couteaux en place et ses explosifs rangés dans son sac, au cas ou, Duo sortit dans le salon pour attendre Heero. Ce dernier était déjà là avec les trois autres pilotes. Duo salua Quatre et Trowa et taquina un peu Wufei, juste pour le voir en colère, mais Heero lui fit perdre sa bonne humeur :

« Si tu arrêtes de faire n'importe quoi on pourra peut-être y aller »

Duo s'abstint de faire une remarque quelconque au Japonais, prit son sac et sortit en ouvrant violemment la porte. Heero le suivit avec son attitude d'iceberg bien en place.

« Euh Quatre, il lui arrive quoi à Yui ? Et depuis quand Duo se laisse faire comme ça ? », demanda Wufei surpris par la scène qui venait de se passer. Duo ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds sans rien dire, soit il faisait une blague débile pour rendre mal à l'aise la personne qui l'ennuyait, ou alors il s'énervait et criait, ou devenait violent si c'était un ennemi.

« Je sais pas pourquoi mais depuis que Heero à suivi Duo à son rendez-vous, il est en colère dès qu'il le voit. Mais même Duo ne semble pas savoir ce qu'il a c'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien, il ne sait pas quoi dire pour que Heero ne soit plus en colère », expliqua le blond avec un air un peu perplexe. Les deux premiers pilotes étaient vraiment compliqués, il avait du mal à les cerner.

« J'espère qu'ils ne s'engueuleront pas pendant la mission, sinon je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils arrivent à grand-chose avec tous les soldats de OZ aux trousses », dit Trowa de son ton le plus calme en fronçant tout de même les sourcils pour montrer son inquiétude. Les deux autres pilotes aussi semblaient inquiets. Que se passerait-il si Duo craquait pendant la mission et décidait de lâcher Shinigami aux trousses de Heero plutôt qu'aux trousses de OZ ?

La mission se déroulait bien. Ils avaient réussi à passer les grilles autour de la base sans se faire repérer et maintenant ils venaient d'entrer dans le bâtiment principal de la base. Duo était au maximum de sa concentration, il ne respirait plus que pour la mission. Il ne voulait pas faire échouer la mission stupidement. Ses bonnes résolutions s'envolèrent quand il remarqua qu'Heero surveillait tous ses faits et gestes, guettant la moindre erreur. Le poids du regard du Japonais rendait Duo très nerveux et beaucoup moins attentif. C'est comme ça qu'ils se firent repérés par les soldats de OZ. Heero utilisa toutes ses ressources pour les faire sortir de là, mais la base était équipée d'un système anti-magie, qui l'empêchait de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Duo réussi à décimer une grande partie de leurs assaillants. Ses couteaux étaient couverts de sang et beaucoup de soldats avaient des lames plantées dans la gorge. Shinigami était toujours précis quand il prenait une vie. Mais le surnombre de leurs attaquants les engloutit et bientôt ils se rendirent et se laissèrent traîner dans une cellule avec la plus grande douceur de la part de leurs nouveaux geôliers.

« Génial et maintenant on fait quoi ? », s'exclama Duo une fois enfermés dans leur cellule, mais Heero ne lui répondit pas.

« Ok et en plus je suis avec monsieur je suis un glaçon et fier de l'être » , soupira Duo. « Bon essayons au moins de trouver une solution pour sortir de cette prison. »

« On ne serait pas là si tu étais plus concentré pendant tes mission, au lieu de faire des blagues et tout », remarqua Heero.

« Pardon ! C'est ma faute en plus. Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? Tu es toujours derrière mon dos à regarder ce que je fais, à désapprouver du regard dès que je fais un mouvement qui n'est pas dans le code du Parfait Soldat, c'est ça qui m'a déconcentré. Jamais je n'ai fait échouer une mission d'infiltration avant. Et la seule où ça échoue c'est forcément de la faute de Duo. Ça peut pas être la faute de Heero je suis parfait Yui » cracha Duo en avançant dangereusement vers le Japonais.

« Je vérifie c'est tout je ne te surveille pas » lança Heero pour se défendre.

« Ok on s'en fout, c'est pas le moment pour ça, maintenant on cherche un moyen pour se sortir de là avant de le faire les pieds devant, d'accord ? ». Heero ne répondit pas, mais il se leva quand même pour vérifier leur cellule. Après des recherches infructueuses Duo se laissa glisser au sol, désespéré. Ils allaient mourir dans cette base, tout ça parce que Heero ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses équipiers pour savoir leur boulot.

« Bon cette fois-ci on est dans de beaux draps. Je ne le sens pas du tout ce plan prison sans passer par la case départ », se plaignit le natté en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant, de plus il ne voulait pas mourir sans dire au revoir aux gens qu'il aimait.

« On peut toujours essayer de sortir quand ils nous emmèneront pour les interrogatoires. On attend la bonne opportunité, une fois à l'extérieur de cette cellule. On augmentera nous chances comme ça » suggéra Heero. Son cerveau essayait de trouver tous les moyens possibles pour sortir de cette base, il revoyait les plans, tous les conduits d'aérations. Si ils arrivaient à se sortir de cette cellule et a assommer leur gardiens, ils pourraient sûrement s'en sortir.

En attendant le moment opportun Duo décida de somnoler un peu pour reprendre des forces et aussi pour ne pas avoir à parler avec Heero, il était encore très énervé par le comportement du pilote 01, et ne voulait pas facilité le travail de OZ en assassinant son collègue.

Une bonne heure après leur arrivée dans leur nouveau lieu de résidence les deux pilotes entendirent la porte s'ouvrir et un soldat leur demanda de le suivre. Ils sortirent donc à sa suite. Dehors les attendaient deux autres soldats, qui devaient les escorter. Quand un des gardes relâcha un peu sa surveillance pour régler sa radio qui grésillait, Heero en profita pour tenter le tout pour le tout. Il cogna le garde sur sa droite et immobilisa celui devant lui. Le premier garde tomba à terre, inconscient et le second ne pouvait pas bouger même pour atteindre ses armes ou sa radio. Duo réagit très vite aussi et assomma le garde à sa gauche d'un coup bien placé sur la nuque. Heero fit de même avec le troisième garde, le rendant inconscient. Une fois les trois gardes à terre, Duo et Heero s'enfuirent en prenant les armes qu'ils pouvaient trouver.

Heero dirigea Duo à travers les couloirs pour les mener vers la sortie. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, si une patrouille trouvait les corps des gardes inconscients, l'alerte serait donnée tout de suite. En se référant à sa mémoire Heero leur dessina une route vers la sortie courte mais aussi le plus possible à couvert. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'on les repère. Ils parcourraient les couloirs en silence évitant les gardes qui y patrouillaient. Tapis dans l'ombre ils se rapprochaient de la liberté avec agilité. Ils n'étaient que des ombres, qui se glissaient dans la base. Heero les conduisit jusqu'au hangar, où la sécurité était moins forte et où il y avait plus de possibilités de sorties. En effet, toutes les baies étaient ouvertes pour laisser entrer et sortir les véhicules des soldats de la base. Le seul inconvénient était que cette zone de la base était une des plus fréquentée avec la cantine et les baraques. Les deux premiers pilotes réussir à sortir, mais pas sans se faire repérés par un groupe de soldats qui attendaient à l'extérieur du hangar. Ils durent les éliminer pour pouvoir s'enfuir de la base et rentrer à la planque. Encore une fois la méthode silencieuse de Duo pour tuer ses ennemis leur évita de signaler leur présence à tout le hangar. Même Heero devait admettre que Duo savait être silencieux quand il le devait. Une fois sortis du périmètre de la base, Heero et Duo soufflèrent un peu mieux et reprirent leur course jusqu'à leur véhicule pour rentrer à la planque et faire leur rapport sur l'échec de leur mission.

°°°°

* * *

encore une fois j'attends vos avis sur cette fic... 

si vouspouviez avoir des pouvoirs magiques lesquels voudriez vous?


	4. Chapter 3

nda : salut tout le monde, je publie ce chapitre en vitesse car je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, c'est le japan expo ce week-end, donc je ne suis pas chez moi assez longtemps pour mettre plus de commentaire. la semaine prochaine je vous dirai comment c'était.

* * *

°°°°

_Chapitre 3: _

Quand Duo et Heero arrivèrent à la planque, ils étaient fatigués et avaient quelques preuves de leur échec et de leur capture sur le corps et leurs habits. En effet, Duo avait la lèvre inférieure un peu fendue et des bleus un peu partout, qu'il avait reçus pendant qu'il se battait avec ses couteaux. Heero, lui, avait seulement de légères marques là où il avait reçu des coups. Comme si ses bleus avaient eu plusieurs jours pour guérir et non pas quelques heures. Quatre se jeta sur eux dès qu'ils passèrent la porte de la planque. Il les examina avec attention, vérifiant toutes leurs blessures pour être sûr qu'ils n'avaient rien de grave.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Trowa une fois que Quatre eut fini son inspection. Le brun semblait inquiet et pour une fois, ça se lisait sur son visage.

« On s'est fait prendre. », lui répondit Duo sans chercher à s'expliquer plus que ça. Il était déjà assez énervé comme ça ; pas besoin de lui rappeler pourquoi il avait été nerveux pendant la mission, au point de la faire foirer.

« Comment ça, vous vous êtes fait prendre ? Maxwell, qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? », demanda Wufei en dévisageant Duo, qui était assis sur le canapé et qui pour une fois, restait silencieux.

« Tu vois Wufei, je ne suis pas toujours la cause de tous les problèmes, et aujourd'hui en était la preuve. », siffla Duo, pas loin de péter une durite.

S'ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui prendre la tête, il allait s'énerver et ce ne serait pas beau à voir. Pourquoi on pensait forcément que c'était de sa faute quand une mission échouait ? Comme s'il avait déjà fait foirer une mission ! Il avait beau être un boute-en-train en temps normal, dès qu'il était en mode mission, il ne faisait pas n'importe quoi. Après tout, lui aussi avait subi un entraînement et donc il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Heero pour avoir une explication et comprendre la raison de cet échec, mais le Soldat Parfait resta parfaitement muet. Il les laissa le dévisager sans même bouger. Il ne voulait pas en parler car ce serait avouer une faiblesse. De plus, il serait obligé de donner des explications sur ses raisons d'être constamment sur le dos de Duo. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qui le rongeait car il savait que le Perfect Soldier ne devait pas avoir d'émotion. S'il en parlait, il les rendrait réelles. Heero attendait juste que les autres pilotes le laissent tranquille ; de toutes manières, s'il ne voulait pas en parler, personne ne pourrait l'y forcer. Sauf J, et là, il allait avoir des problèmes, il le savait.

« Et comment vous avez réussi à sortir ? », demanda Quatre en changeant un peu le sujet, leurs questions sur l'échec de la mission pouvant attendre un peu.

« Heero a trouvé une faille et s'y est glissé en priant très fort qu'elle ne se referme pas avant qu'on soit sortis. », dit Duo sans développer sa réponse quelque peu vague.

« Ok…Donc on n'en saura jamais plus, c'est ça ? », s'énerva Wufei, qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on se foute de lui comme ça.

Duo se contenta d'acquiescer ; après tout, il ne dirait rien de plus. Si Heero voulait leur raconter ce qui s'était passé, il pouvait le faire, mais lui ne voulait plus en parler.

« Pourquoi tu souris, Heero ? », demanda Trowa, coupant le silence qui venait de s'installer. Les trois autres se tournèrent vers le pilote 01 pour constater qu'en effet, celui-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Duo n'en revenait pas : le glaçon savait sourire, avoir autre chose qu'une expression neutre sur le visage ! Peut-être que Heero n'allait vraiment pas bien et qu'ils devaient songer à l'emmener voir un médecin de toute urgence.

« Parce que, même si c'était étrangement facile comme fuite, je suis content que Zech se soit déplacé pour rien. », expliqua Heero alors que tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui. Aucun n'arrivait à se remettre du fait que Heero avait souri.

Ce qui étonna encore plus les G-boys, ce fut quand Duo se tourna vers Heero pour demander confirmation :

« Zech était là ? »

Sur son visage on ne pouvait pas lire le même air supérieur que Heero à cette déclaration. En fait, en regardant bien, Duo semblait un peu déçu. Mais pourquoi aurait-il été déçu que Zech ait été là ?

Heero acquiesça à la question du pilote 02, il ne comprit pas pourquoi le regard de Duo s'était illuminé à son affirmation sur la présence du blond. Il sentit son regard se faire encore plus noir. Il allait demander la raison de cette « joie » à Duo, quand son ordinateur portable bipa pour lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Est-ce que J savait déjà pour l'échec de la mission ? Ou peut-être était-ce un nouvel ordre de mission ? Le Japonais ouvrit sa boîte de réception, mais le message n'était pas pour lui encore une fois. C'était encore un message pour Duo de la part de G, mais pourquoi le _baka_ n'avait-il pas un ordinateur, s'il recevait des messages tous les deux jours ? Heero ne savait pas que son matériel informatique servirait de plate forme de communication pour toute la planète. Si on le lui avait dit, il l'aurait planqué. Après tout c'était son petit trésor, il l'avait monté lui-même à son arrivée sur Terre.

Duo décoda le message que son mentor lui envoyait, sans remarquer l'état d'énervement du propriétaire du portable. Après tout Heero pouvait bien le laisser utiliser son ordi, vu qu'il lui avait fait rater la mission. Apparemment, G lui envoyait encore des coordonnées pour retrouver quelqu'un ; Duo espérait que ce serait la même personne que la dernière fois. Une fois le message mémorisé, Duo l'effaça et monta dans sa chambre pour se changer, sans rien dire aux autres pilotes, qui étaient curieux de savoir ce que lui disait son mentor. Est-ce que G avait déjà eu vent de l'échec de la mission et qu'il voulait que Duo lui en fasse un rapport détaillé ? Heero était un peu nerveux : si Duo racontait ce qui c'était passé à G, alors J le saurait et il était bon pour un nouvel entraînement. Non, ça ne devait pas être ça, sinon pourquoi Duo se serait précipité dans la salle de bain ? S'il avait dû faire un rapport en vitesse, il ne serait pas passé par la salle de bain. Donc ça voulait dire que Duo allait encore rencontrer quelqu'un, le même homme ?

Pendant que Duo était dans la salle de bain pour retirer le sang et la sueur qui avait élu domicile sur sa peau et ses vêtements pendant la mission, Heero prit une grande décision : il devait absolument découvrir ce qui se passait avec Duo. Il utilisa la petite douche du rez-de-chaussée pour se laver et s'habiller en vitesse. Il était prêt avant que Duo ne soit habillé. Ce qui n'était pas un exploit en soi, vu que Duo devait s'occuper de ses cheveux et que rien que ça lui prenait un bon quart d'heure. Heero regarda Duo sortir de la maison et attendit trente secondes avant de le suivre. Même si Duo allait lui en vouloir encore plus, il devait savoir ce qui se passait, et surtout qui était cet homme avec qui Duo discutait la dernière fois. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais savoir Duo seul avec cet homme l'énervait. Il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de dire à l'inconnu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à son Duo.

« Je crois qu'on a un problème… », déclara Quatre à Trowa et Wufei une fois que Heero fut parti.

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? », lui demanda Wufei.

« Bah, je ne sais pas exactement ce qui se passe avec Heero, mais déjà il y a la discorde Heero/Duo qui n'a aucun fondement…Je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre pourquoi Heero en veut autant à Duo. On dirait presque qu'il agit comme un petit ami possessif qui a l'impression que son compagnon laisse ses yeux traîner un peu partout. C'est simple, depuis qu'il l'a suivi à son dernier rendez-vous, il a commencé à lui en vouloir sans explication, et on sait tous que Duo a rencontré quelqu'un ce jour-là. Heero en veut à Duo de voir quelqu'un en cachette, ça fait vraiment penser au petit ami possessif. », tenta de leur expliquer Quatre afin d'éclairer la situation.

Même lui avait du mal à tout comprendre, il sentait que Heero avait développé des sentiments à l'égard de Duo, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il serait du genre possessif. De plus, Quatre ne pensait pas que Duo allait voir un prétendant puisque ce dernier avait lui aussi des sentiments pour Heero. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas une situation très simple.

« Tu veux dire que Heero est simplement jaloux de la personne que Duo va voir, et que c'est pour ça qu'il est énervé contre lui ? », récapitula Trowa, qui semblait assez perplexe.

Le jeune Arabe se contenta d'acquiescer à la remarque du jeune pilote français. Il n'avait pas grand-chose de plus à ajouter.

« D'accord, ça c'est un problème, mais c'est quoi le reste ? », lui demanda Wufei qui avait l'air de prendre la nouvelle assez bien.

« En fait, il y a deux autres choses qui me tracassent : déjà, qui est la personne que Duo va voir ? Pourquoi tous ces messages lui viennent de G ? Et qu'est ce qu'il nous cache ?… »

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'il nous cache quelque chose ? », l'interrompit Trowa.

« Je le sens grâce à mon empathie. », lui répondit Quatre, avant de reprendre son explication. : « Et la deuxième chose qui m'inquiète, c'est que quand Heero a parlé de Zech, Duo a eu une réaction bizarre. Au lieu de se réjouir de lui avoir échappé, il semblait heureux d'entendre parler de Zech et aussi un peu déçu, comme s'il avait voulu le voir mais que c'était trop tard. »

« Tu voudrais dire que Duo nous trahit ? Qu'il donne des renseignements à Zech ? », s'étonna Trowa (pour une fois qu'il parle celui-là).

« Non Trowa, je ne pense pas que Duo nous trahisse. En fait, j'ai plus eu l'impression qu'il était heureux d'entendre parler de Zech, comme si on venait de lui parler d'un de ses amis, ou de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps et qu'il apprécie… », essaya d'expliquer Quatre pour défendre Duo.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas que Duo les trahisse, il ne sentait aucune malveillance chez le pilote américain. Au contraire, il sentait que Duo était très attaché à tous les pilotes sans exception.

« En attendant, le problème principal est que Heero a suivi Duo et que si Duo l'apprend, la guerre se finira à quatre pilotes, et je ne suis pas sûr que le Perfect Soldier puisse faire grand-chose contre le Shinigami en colère », prédit Wufei avec un air sombre.

°°°°

* * *

please review. 


	5. Chapter 4

nda : je sais mes chapitres sont courts mais celui là il l'est plus que les autres car en raison d'un weekend chargé je n'ai pu taper mes fics que jeudi, mais je vais essayer de les rallonger à l'avenir.

merci de suivre cette histoire. bonne lecture.

* * *

°°°°

_Chapitre 4: _

Heero suivait Duo à bonne distance depuis un quart d'heure, se doutant déjà de la destination de l'Américain. Il savait que Duo se rendait dans le même bar que la dernière fois. Heero pouvait donc le suivre de loin et l'Américain ne le verrait pas. Ce dernier semblait aussi pressé que la dernière fois d'aller rejoindre l'homme à la chevelure blonde. Le Japonais ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à suivre son co-équipier, mais il sentait qu'il devait surveiller Duo. De plus il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il sentait une colère sourde l'envahir à la simple pensée de Duo avec cet inconnu, ce bellâtre aristocratique. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il n'aimait pas que Duo soit si proche de cet homme.

Arrivé devant le bar, Heero rentra sans hésiter. Il laissa son regard balayer la salle avant de repérer sa cible, ou plutôt ses cibles. Duo était à la même place que la dernière fois, au fond de la salle, accompagné du même homme blond. L'homme semblait soulagé de voir Duo et celui-ci paraissait plutôt reconnaissant. Pourquoi Duo serait reconnaissant ? Cet homme n'avait pas du faire grand-chose depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus ? Et Heero savait que Duo n'avait reçu aucune aide pendant la préparation de la mission, ou la mission elle-même, sinon ils ne se seraient pas fait prendre comme des bleus.

Heero se rapprocha un peu plus de la table, mais il n'entendait toujours pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Il voulait savoir pourquoi Duo et l'homme se voyaient. Il fallait qu'il le sache, après tout cet homme pouvait les mettre en danger. Il observait ses deux cibles parlaient, il mémorisait leurs mimiques et leurs tics, ça pouvait toujours lui servir plus tard. Son impression de connaître le Blond se confirmait mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à le nommer. Heero savait qu'il le connaissait, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son nom. Où l'avait-il déjà vu ? Il cherchait dans sa mémoire : était-ce un Sweeters de Howard ? Un indic des doc's ? Non, décidemment, il ne ressemblait à personne de la Résistance. Peut-être était-il un civil ? Non plus.

Heero avait presque mis le doigt dessus, quand le téléphone portable de l'homme sonna. Il le regarda décrocher le combiné et remarqua sa surprise. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce coup de téléphone. Heero remarqua aussi que Duo semblait curieux de savoir qui était à l'autre bout du fil.

Le visage du Blond se décomposait au fur et à mesure de la conversation et au final, il était blanc comme un linge. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir passer un fantôme accompagné de toute sa famille et aussi celle de ses amis. Quand il raccrocha enfin son téléphone, Duo s'empressa de lui poser des questions et lui aussi blêmit. Les nouvelles ne devaient vraiment pas être bonnes car Heero n'avait jamais vu Duo blêmir aussi vite. De plus Duo ne blêmissait pas en temps normal, il était bien trop vivant pour laisser son visage prendre une couleur aussi cadavérique.

Duo et son compagnon se levèrent d'un coup pour se précipiter vers la sortie. Ils étaient tellement pressés qu'ils ne remarquèrent même pas Heero, qui en profita pour reprendre sa filature. Sa curiosité était piquée au vif, quelle nouvelle pouvait avoir rendu Duo aussi pâle et le faire paniqué au point de ne pas le voir. C'était même assez inquiétant que Duo ne l'ait pas vu, tout soldat devait avoir une grande conscience de l'endroit où il était et des personnes présentes. Pour que Duo baisse autant sa garde ça devait être vraiment grave.

Le Japonais les suivit alors qu'ils se dirigeaient à l'opposé de la ville et montaient dans un train qui était en partance pour la ville voisine. Il réussit à prendre le même train que ses proies sans se faire remarquer. Duo ne serait jamais sorti de la ville de leur planque sans leur laisser un message, il savait que c'était vital que les pilotes sachent où il était pour pouvoir le joindre en cas de problème. Si leur planque se faisait attaquée il fallait que les autres pilotes sachent si ils devaient s'occuper de son gundam ou si il était apte à le faire avant l'arrivée des ennemis. Si ce n'était pas le cas ils devaient soit détruire le gundam soit le transporter à la nouvelle planque. Mais là Duo partait sans prévenir qu'il ne pourrait pas venir récupérer son gundam en cas d'attaque ennemie. Non vraiment pour que Duo manque autant à ses devoirs il devait se passer quelque chose de grave et Heero ferait tout pour le savoir. Il s'assit donc dans le wagon suivant celui de Duo et observa le natté à travers la vitre qui les séparaient. Le blond et Duo parlait à voix basses et leur visage reflétaient une grande inquiétude.

Une fois arrivé à destination, l'homme blond prit en charge le chemin. Ils sortirent de la gare et se dirigèrent dans les bas-fonds de la ville. Apparemment, Duo ne connaissait pas les lieux. Il ne faisait que suivre le blond dont l'allure était plutôt rapide, comme si il était pressé d'arriver. Ils s'enfonçaient dans la ville sans faire attention à l'ombre qui les suivait depuis le début. Ils se dirigèrent vers un quartier isolé de la ville et le Blond décrocha son téléphone. La personne au bout du fil semblait lui indiquer le trajet : le pas était plus hésitant. Le blond semblait trouver son chemin que grâce à son interlocuteur, qui les dirigeait toujours plus profondément dans les quartiers pauvres de cette ville. Leur allure avait beaucoup décrue et maintenant ils avaient un rythme proche du paresseux en plein effort.

Ce ralentissement permit à Heero de faire la lumière dans sa tête : cette façon de marcher ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Zech Merquise. Il l'avait tellement observé depuis leur première rencontre à son arrivée sur Terre qu'il s'injuriait de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt. C'était vrai aussi que Heero n'avait jamais vu Zech sans son masque, il n'aurait pas pu le reconnaître à son visage, mais ses manières et sa démarche il les connaissait très bien.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi leur fuite des cachots de OZ avait été aussi facile, Zech avait du leur donner un coup de pouce pour les aider à sortir de la base. Duo devait sûrement les renseigner, et afin qu'on ne le prenne pas pour un traître, il devait lui aussi s'enfuir et non pas être relâché. Il ne fallait pas que les autres pilotes se doutent que Duo avait des relations dans les rangs de OZ, donc il fallait qu'il s'enfuie par ses propres moyens. Zech avait sûrement fait en sorte que le chemin ne soit pas trop difficile. La rage qu'éprouva Heero en apprenant que Duo était un espion grandit encore plus quand il se souvint que ce dernier avait laissé Zech lui toucher ses cheveux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce souvenir le rendait plus furieux que la trahison de Duo mais c'était le cas. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que Zech Merquise, son ennemi, son rival, puisse toucher les cheveux de Duo, alors que lui il n'y avait pas le droit.

Les pensées du Japonais furent interrompues quand sa filature s'arrêta dans une rue assez sombre. Il les regardait à l'entrée de l'impasse en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. Il vit Zech parcourir la ruelle à la recherche de quelque chose et finir par s'accroupir près d'un monticule informe. Pourquoi Zech cherchait un monticule dans cette impasse, il devait retrouver un objet ?

Heero, qui avait décidé de les suivre à partir des toits, se pencha un peu plus par-dessus la rambarde pour découvrir que le monticule n'était rien d'autre que Treize, blessé. Alors là il ne savait plus quoi faire. Non seulement Duo connaissait Zech mais en plus ils rencontraient Treize dans une ruelle. Heero observa Duo se rapprocher des deux hommes et s'agenouiller derrière Treize pour déposer la tête de l'homme sur son torse et lui maintenir les bras, pendant que Zech essayait de replacer sa jambe déboîtée. Heero regarda avec horreur son baka natté caresser les cheveux de Treize pour le calmer, après que Zech lui ait replacé sa jambe. Heero n'en revenait pas, non seulement Duo était un indic d'OZ, mais en plus il était intime avec deux des plus hauts membres de cette organisation. Il semblait même être plus qu'un simple indic', jamais les indic' ne prenaient autant soin de leurs supérieurs. Non Duo semblait avoir une sorte de relation plus affective avec Zech et Treize, mais Heero n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, ou ne voulait pas savoir quoi. Il savait juste que Duo les trahissait sûrement depuis le début du projet M, car il semblait connaître Zech et Treize depuis plus longtemps que quelques semaines. Heero regardait avec envie et colère la main de Duo passer dans les cheveux du général ennemi. Pourquoi Duo n'était jamais aussi doux avec lui ? Il se sentait trahit au plus profond de lui, il lui faisait confiance.

Heero s'était vraiment trompé sur le compte de Duo, lui qui croyait pouvoir lui faire confiance, autant qu'aux autres pilotes. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser qu'un des quatre pilotes puisse être un traître, surtout pas Duo. Surtout pas le baka natté. Heero ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis le jour où il avait rencontré Duo, il avait eu l'impression qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, que jamais Duo ne pourrait le trahir, il avait cru le lire dans ses yeux, ses magnifiques améthystes. Maintenant qu'il avait la preuve de cette trahison, il n'allait pas la laisser passer. Il ne laisserait pas Duo le trahir sans lui faire payer. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, il voulait juste se venger, apaiser cette douleur dans son cœur, qui s'était accentuée depuis la première qu'il l'avait suivi, et qui avait atteint son paroxysme ce soir quand il avait vu Duo prendre Treize dans ses bras. Il n'y avait plus qu'une solution pour calmer la douleur du Soldat Parfait.

Il fallait tuer le traître.

°°°°

* * *

please review et surtout on ne tue pas l'auteur sinon on n'a pas la suite!  



	6. Chapter 5

nda : un peu de révélations dans ce chapitre mais pas trop. il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour la suite des révélations.

et encore une fois je l'excuse si il y a des fautes mais c'est juste que lilulle ne me la corrige pas comme toutes les autres donc il reste encore quelques problèmes. mais je fais quand même attention!

* * *

°°°°

_Chapitre 5: _

« Je crois qu'il faut l'amener loin d'ici », suggéra Duo quand Zech eut finit de remettre la jambe de Treize. « Ils vont sûrement le chercher partout. Il ne faut pas qu'ils le retrouvent.»

« Je sais, mais où je l'amène pour qu'il soit en sécurité ? N'oublie pas que tous les membres de OZ sont surveillés, sinon je l'aurait emmené chez Lady Une, mais elle aussi est sous surveillance », lui rappela Zech.

« Ecoute j'ai une idée, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te plaise, mais c'est la seule solution. »

« Dis toujours j'ai rien à perdre, tout ce que je demande c'est de savoir ce qui s'est passé et que Treize soit en sécurité. »

« Emmenons-le à ma planque avec les autres pilotes. De toutes manières maintenant qu'ils s'en sont pris à Treize il faut vous planquer tous les trois », suggéra Duo.

« Tu risques de te faire tuer par tes amis avant d'avoir dit le moindre mot. »

« Je sais mais il faut essayer, c'est le seul moyen de le protéger, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour l'instant. On ne viendra jamais le chercher là bas, jamais on penserait qu'il soit chez ses ennemis, et si jamais ils pensent à le chercher à la planque on a de quoi se défendre », insista Duo.

« Ok mais il va falloir le porter car je en pense pas qu'il soit capable de marcher de lui-même. Heureusement qu'il commence à faire nuit comme ça il y aura moins de monde dehors pour nous voir passer. »

Après avoir bandé assez précairement les différentes blessures qui saignaient beaucoup, Zech et Duo prirent Treize chacun par un bras et le soulevèrent ce dernier laissa un grognement de douleur lui échapper. Le poids mort du blessé rendait leur progression difficile mais aucuns des deux hommes ne se plaignaient. Ils devaient sauver Treize et le mettre en sécurité au plus vite, ils n'avaient pas le temps de demander de l'aide, ils devaient se presser, avant qu'on les repère.

Ils firent le chemin inverse qu'ils avaient parcourus quelques minutes plus tôt, allant le plus vite possible, et en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils prirent le train. Duo les dirigea vers le wagon le plus vide pour éviter d'attirer trop l'attention des autres passagers.

Arrivés à la ville qui abritait la planque des g-boys Duo prit enfin conscience qu'ils étaient suivis. Il sentait le regard qui semblait le transpercer, il réussi à apercevoir la silhouette de Heero en prétendant ajuster sa prise sur Treize. Ainsi le Japonais l'avait suivi, Duo ne savait pas trop comment réagir sur le coup. De plus si le Japonais était encore là ça voulait dire qu'il les avait suivi toute l'après-midi. Duo était un peu vexé de ne s'être rendu compte de rien avant maintenant. Décidément son inquiétude pour Treize lui avait endormi les sens, il se maudit de ne pas être resté sur ses gardes. Si ça avait était quelqu'un d'autre qu'un des pilotes qui les suivait, ils auraient eut des problèmes. Déjà Heero risquait de leur en créer.

« Je crois qu'on est suivi par un de mes amis, d'ailleurs c'est celui avec qui tu t'entends le mieux », dit Duo. Il savait que Zech et Heero étaient rivaux depuis l'arrivée de Heero sur Terre, et il avait presque envie de sourire à la situation. Même Zech n'avait pas senti qu'ils étaient suivi, leur instincts de soldats en prenaient un coup.

« J'espère qu'il ne tuera pas Treize ni aucun de nous sans nous laisser le temps de nous expliquer. Il faut qu'on sache ce qui s'est passé pour que Treize soit dans cet état », lui souffla Zech. Duo sentait l'inquiétude de Zech par rapport à l'état de Treize, mais aussi pour les nouvelles que Treize leur donnerait quand il serait réveillé. Les nouvelles ne pouvaient pas être bonnes vu l'état de Treize. Duo ne le sentait pas du tout.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer aussi vite que le poids de Treize le leur permettait. Leurs pas se faisaient plus pénibles avec la fatigue mais ils ne ralentissaient pas. Leur volonté les poussait encore plus, il fallait mettre Treize en sécurité le plus vite possible. Quand ils virent la planque se dessinait devant eux un soupire de soulagement leur échappa. Enfin ils arrivaient, ils pensaient plus voir cette porte un jour. Ils virent la porte s'ouvrir sur un Quatre inquiet avant même qu'ils atteignent le perron.

« Duo où étais-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », commença le blond, puis il s'arrêta net en reconnaissant les deux autres personnes avec Duo. « Mais Duo pourquoi ils sont là eux ? Pourquoi tu les as amenés ici ? »

« Quatre qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », appela la voix de Trowa, mais avant qu'il arrive à la porte Duo entra en poussant Quatre, entraînant Treize et Zech avec lui.

Wufei et Trowa restèrent interdits quelques secondes avant que leurs réflexes reviennent et qu'ils sortent leurs armes en parfaite synchronisation. Quatre lui observa le visage fermé de Duo et l'air inquiet de Zech et décida d'essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait.

« Euh Duo tu pourrais nous expliquer u peu ce qui se passe »dit le blondinet.

« Quatre j'aimerai que tu appelle Sally pour qu'elle soigne Treize. Si tu veux savoir si tu peux me faire confiance sonde mon âme, je t'y autorise », fut la seule explication de Duo. Quatre hésita un instant avant de faire ce que lui disait Duo. Si le pilote 02 lui donnait l'autorisation de sonder son âme, malgré qu'il sache que ça pouvait lui laisser des séquelles, c'est que Quatre y trouverait sûrement assez de réponses. Après avoir compris qu'il n'y avait pas de trahison dans le cœur de Duo, le pilote 04 alla téléphoner à Sally. Trowa baissa son arme en comprenant que Quatre faisait confiance à Duo, mais resta sur ses gardes car il ne savait pas si c'était aussi valable pour Zech et Treize. Par contre Wufei ne démordait pas il gardait son arme pointée sur Zech et Treize. Quatre revint avec la trousse de premiers secours nécessaires à tous bons terroristes qui se respectent, et commença à examiner les blessures de Treize.

« Il est dans quel état ? », demanda Duo avec inquiétude.

« Il est dans le coma et il perd beaucoup de sang », lui répondit sans lâcher son patient des yeux.

Le regard de Duo s'assombrit un peu plus à cette nouvelle. Treize était inconscient depuis le départ du train mais il ne pensait pas qu'il était dans le coma. Si Treize restait dans cet état Zech et lui ne pourraient pas savoir ce qui s'était passé.

« Comment c'est arrivé ? », demanda Quatre en se redressant.

« On ne sait pas exactement. Treize nous a appelés pour nous dire de venir le chercher, mais il nous as rien dit d'autre », lui raconta Duo en ne quittant pas Treize des yeux.

« Vous ne savez pas qui lui a fait ça ? », insista Trowa qui semblait curieux de savoir qui pouvait mettre Treize dans cet état.

« Sûrement Romfeller, ce sont les seuls qui pourraient avoir voulu s'acharner autant », répondit Zech. Quatre allait demander des précisions quand Heero entra dans la planque en visant Duo avec son arme. Duo ne cilla même pas quand le canon s'appuya sur son front.

« Je me demandais quand tu déciderais que je devais mourir », l'informa Duo en regardant le Japonais droit dans les yeux. « Tu as mis plus de temps que je pensais. »

« Tu es un traître et G aussi, on doit éliminer les traîtres. Depuis combien de temps tu rencontres Zech ? Il paie combien pour trahir la résistance et les colonies ? A moins que tu ne vendes pas que des informations », lâcha Heero avec hargne en relevant le chien de son arme.

Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur Duo qui ne réagissait toujours pas à la menace du Japonais, ni à ses paroles. Quatre décida donc d'aider son ami en essayant de raisonner Heero :

« Ecoute Heero au lieu de le menacer demande lui ses rapports avec Zech. Peut-être qu'il nous a pas trahit. »

Wufei renifla bruyamment faisant comprendre son désaccord avec la théorie de Quatre. Heero quand à lui enragea encore plus à la mention des rapports Zech/Duo. Il allait tirer quand Zech s'interposa :

« Ne fais pas ça ! », cria-t-il en faisant face à Heero avant de se tourner vers Duo. « Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? Réagis. »

« Je me suis rendu compte qu'ils n'avaient aucune confiance en moi, donc à quoi bon m'expliquer si ils ne me croient pas ? », s'expliqua-t-il.

Zech se retourna donc vers Heero qui menaçait toujours Duo par-dessus son épaule.

« Ecoute Heero, Duo ne vous a pas trahit. Si il venait me voir ce n'était pas pour donner des informations sur la résistance. Au contraire il venait prendre des informations sur Romfeller. En fait G fait surveiller Romfeller à l'insu des autres profs car il connaît les vraies ambitions de ce groupe. OZ n'est qu'un pantin de Romfeller. »

« Pourquoi je te croirais ? Rien ne t'empêche de me mentir pour pouvoir mieux nous amadouer. Qui me dit que tu ne cherches pas à nous leurrer ? », demanda le Japonais.

« Mon vrai nom est Milliardo Peacecraft, je suis l'aîné des trois enfants Peacecraft. Romfeller en veut aux Peacecraft à cause de la prophétie que les Chang ont fait à la naissance du deuxième enfant. C'est pourquoi Treize, Duo et G nous protègent Réléna et moi, on a appris que la maison des Peacecraft avait été attaquée à cause de la prophétie. On ne sait pas qui a laissé l'information sortir, mais Romfeller sait pour la prophétie et cherche les enfants de la prophétie », expliqua Zech.

« Tu parle de la prophétie où il est question d'un enfant qui regrouperait tous les pouvoirs de sa famille ? », lui demanda Wufei en baissant un peu sa garde. Si Zech connaissait cette prophétie c'est sûrement qu'il disait la vérité sur son identité. Très peu de personnes étaient au courant en dehors des proches de la famille Peacecraft. Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai quelqu'un en avait parlé à Romfeller, c'était pas bon.

« Oui, mais actuellement on ne sait pas où il est. Il a disparut quand la maison Peacecraft a été brûlée. Donc depuis à peu près quinze ans on est sans nouvelles de cet enfant. »

« Depuis combien de temps Duo connaît ton vrai nom ? », demanda Heero qui n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à baisser son arme. Il n'avait pas envie de tuer Duo, mais la colère qu'il y avait en lui depuis qu'il l'avait vu avec Zech ne voulait pas se calmer. En plus de cette colère il y avait ce sentiment de trahison qui ne le lâchait plus depuis qu'il avait reconnu Zech. Mais si ça avait était un autre que Duo il aurait déjà tiré sur le traître. Il n'y arrivait pas, sur le chemin du retour il avait essayé de le descendre mais il ne pouvait pas, pas sur Duo. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à tirer sur Duo, c'était illogique. Il avait beau lui en vouloir de l'avoir trahit, son corps refusait de tirer.

« J'ai rencontré Zech sur L2, avant d'être pris pour le projet Météore, et c'est lui qui m'a sauvé de la rue en me faisant vivre à l'église Maxwell. Après la destruction de l'église j'ai rencontré G et quand il a appris l'identité de Zech il amis en place une surveillance sur lui et Réléna pour pouvoir les protéger. »

« Donc tu le connais depuis longtemps », conclut Trowa. Duo acquiesça avant de se retourner vers Heero. Il avança vers lui, dépassant Zech, qui lui servait toujours de bouclier.

« Maintenant si tu veux me tuer, fais-le, mais je te demande une chose ; l'identité de Zech doit rester secrète le plus longtemps possible. »

Heero hésita un instant, se disant que J voudrait sûrement reprendre son entraînement si il apprenait qu'il n'avait pas éliminer le traître, puis finalement il baissa son armer et la rangea. Il remarqua que Wufei fit de même.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Treize ? », demanda le Chinois.

« On attend Sally, elle devrait arriver bientôt », lui répondit Quatre. « Elle devrait pouvoir le soigner sans problèmes, ses blessures sont impressionnantes mais pas trop graves. Il devrait bien s'en remettre », continua Quatre pour rassurer Duo et Zech.

« C'est dommage que son pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur lui, sinon il aurait pu se soigner lui-même sans problèmes », souffla Zech en regardant le visage de son ami, qui était toujours inconscient. Il espérait que les nouvelles ne seraient pas que mauvaises quand Treize se réveillerait enfin. Après tout si il était là ça voulait dire que sa mission avait échouée, et qu'elle était en danger.

Sally arriva peu de temps après et fut surprise de voir son ancien patron blessé et aidé par ses ennemis. A son départ elle les rassura en leur disant qu'il se réveillerait dans les prochaines 24 heures, mais qu'il ne serait pas très en forme encore plusieurs jours. Elle leur demanda de faire en sorte qu'il se repose le plus possible et qu'il évite de poser sa jambe pendant au moins deux semaines.

°°°°

* * *

please review! 


	7. note de l'auteur

Salut tout le monde je sais que vous n'aimez pas quand les auteurs publient une note à la place d'un chapitre, moi non plus je n'aime pas ça. Mais malheureusement cette semaine il n'y aura pas de publication pour We need power. Et oui c'est comme ça. La vie est parfois cruelle.

Maintenant vous allez sûrement me demandez pourquoi ? Non je ne pars pas en vacances donc ce n'est pas la raison de cette non-publication, on ne m'a pas non plus menacée pour ne pas que je publie (de toute manière j'aime pas le chantage !). En fait tout est de la faute d'Arthur. Mais qui est Arthur ? Arthur c'est mon ordinateur, lundi il a décidé de me planter et bien entendu ça arrive alors la fois où je n'ai pas pensé à envoyer mes fichiers à Ritsuko ou Lilulle, pour ne pas avoir ce genre de problèmes.

Enfin bon le mal et fait. Du coup j'ai pris du retard alors que j'avais réussi à prendre beaucoup d'avance sur toutes mes fics.

Je suis donc aux regrets de vous annoncer que le chapitre 6 de We need power ne sera pas publié avant la semaine prochaine si je ne travail pas trop cette semaine je rejouterai peut être deux chapitres.

Je suis vraiment désolée de rallonger votre attente de la suite de cette fic.

Donc a bientôt et bonnes vacances à ceux et celles qui profitent de ces deux mois pour aller se dorer la pilule.

C'était Maxwellsama en direct de la région parisienne toujours aussi grise même avec le soleil.


	8. Chapter 6

nda : encore dsl pour le retard du coup il y aura deux chapitres. bonne lecture.

* * *

°°°°

_**Chapitre 6 : **_

Cette nuit là aucun des habitants de la planque ne réussi à dormir. Zech et Duo se relayaient au chevet de Treize, attendant patiemment qu'il se réveille, Quatre et Trowa préparaient leur prochaine mission, et Wufei et Heero surveillaient Zech pour être sûrs qu'il ne communiquait pas d'informations vers l'extérieure. En gros la tension de la maison était plutôt grande et certainement palpable.

Duo veillait sur Treize depuis bientôt deux heures quand ce dernier commença à remuer. Apparemment Treize revivait son passage à tabac car il se mit à hurler de douleur, tout en essayant d'échapper à des mains invisibles. Même quand c'était les mains de Duo il les évitait. Il continuait de crier. Si quelqu'un dormait dans la planque, ce n'était plus le cas. Tous les autres habitants de la planque se précipitèrent dans la chambre du malade, Zech en tête.

Quand ils entrèrent la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux les surpris, le grand général des armées de OZ ne ressemblait du tout à son image de noblesse : il était paniqué, complètement échevelé et semblait incapable d'arrêter ses cris d'angoisse. Zech se précipita à son chevet et avec Duo ils réussirent à le calmer assez pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », demanda Zech.

« Ils l'ont enlevée. Ils pensent que c'est elle. Pourtant ce n'est pas possible. », les propos de Treize étaient hachés, et il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que des gens l'écoutaient. Mais malgré tout Zech réussi à comprendre ce qu'il marmonnait.

« Qui ont-ils enlevé ? » demanda Wufei qui ne comprenait pas tout ce qui se passait depuis que Treize et Zech étaient là.

« L'enfant des Peacecraft, ils le cherchent, si ils le trouvent le monde est foutu », continua Treize sans lâcher sa couverture des yeux.

« Qui est venu pour la prendre ? », demanda Duo qui s'inquiétait de l'état de son ami.

« Protège-les Duo. Tu peux le faire. Il faut récupérer Réléna avant que Romfeller ne l'utilise. Ils pensent tous que c'est elle, mais elle est trop jeune », souffla Treize, qui avait arrêté de parler à ses couvertures.

« J crois qu'il est un peu trop secoué pour comprendre tout ce qu'on lui dit », statua Quatre. « De plus il a besoin de se reposer après ce qu'il vécut, laissons le et allons au salon. »

« Tout ce qu'on a appris c'est que Romfeller cherche l'enfant des Peacecraft, dont la prophétie parle, et qu'ils pensent que c'est Réléna. Pour cette raison ils ont enlevé la princesse », récapitula le Chinois, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous au salon.

« Autre chose, ils sont assez puissants pour mettre Treize dans cet état de panique. Il va falloir faire attention », rajouta Trowa.

« Pourquoi ils pensent que c'est Réléna, l'enfant de la prophétie ? », demanda Heero.

« Sûrement parce qu'elle a un pouvoir actif. Elle utilise la glace, comme toutes les femmes de la famille Peacecraft », leur expliqua Zech.

« Ils vont aussi vouloir s'en prendre à Zech, car lui aussi à un pouvoir actif : l'eau. Donc il ne faut pas qu'il soit enlevé non plus », continua Duo.

« En attendant c'est Réléna qui est séquestrée pas moi », lui fit remarquer Zech. « Donc j'aimerai bien qu'on aille la chercher. »

« On ne sait pas où elle est retenue, comment veux-tu qu'on aille la sauver ? », demanda Wufei.

« Le lieu on le sera bientôt, j'en suis sûr, après si vous voulez venir ou pas c'est à vous de choisir », lui répondit Duo.

« Comment tu vas savoir pour le lieu où elle est ? », l'interrogea Heero un peu suspicieux. Avant que Duo ne puisse lui répondre l'ordinateur s'en chargea en émettant un bip sonore. Un nouveau message venait d'arriver. Encore une fois c'était un message de G pour Duo. Ce dernier le déchiffra et un sourire digne de Shinigami naquit sur ses lèvres.

« Elle est dans la base où Quatre et Tro devaient aller demain. Elle y restera jusqu'à demain soir sous haute surveillance. Je pense que c'est un piège pour avoir Zech, car le bâtiment n'a pas de protections magiques », leur expliqua Duo.

« Donc qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » demanda le blond aux longs cheveux.

« Toi tu restes avec Treize, je me charge de Réléna », ordonna Duo.

« Tu y vas seul ? Mais tu n'y arriveras pas, tu vas te faire prendre ou pire tuer », s'empressa de dire Zech, avec inquiétude.

« C'est vrai Duo, tu risques de te faire prendre », répéta Quatre. Duo fit son sourire Shinigami avant de répondre à ses deux anges gardiens :

« J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac moi aussi. Et puis même si je ne sais pas encore comment m'en servir j'ai des pouvoirs. »

« Je crois quand même que tu ne devrais pas y aller seul », lui conseilla Trowa.

« Il a raison, avec ta discrétion naturelle tu risques de te faire repérer en deux minutes, en faisant tomber quelque chose à l'approche des gardes », argumenta Wufei.

« De toutes manières vous avez pas le choix, il faut protéger Zech et G soupçonne un prof d'être de Romfeller, donc ils peuvent savoir où nous trouver », répliqua Duo.

« Donc Trowa et Quatre formeront une barrière magique grâce à leurs pouvoirs et Wufei s'occupera du combat manuel avec Zech. Moi je t'accompagne récupérer la princesse », lança Heero sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

« Refais-moi le coup de me stresser pendant la mission et je te jure que je te plante une balle dans le crâne » le prévint Duo avec un air très sérieux. « Et je n'aime pas trop qu'on se la joue nounou avec moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps. »

« Vous partirez dans cinq heures, allez vous reposer » leur conseilla Quatre, surtout pour éviter une dispute. « Duo garde la tête froide sinon tu va y rester. »

Duo et Heero partirent se reposer dans leurs chambres respectives, pendant que Quatre leur préparait leur plan de mission.

Quand Duo et Heero furent partis se reposer, Quatre se tourna vers Zech avec un air très sérieux et lui demanda :

« Savez-vous qui est l'enfant de la prophétie ? »

« Non comme je vous l'ai dit il a disparu lorsque le royaume de Sank a été brûlé. En fait on a été séparé, je suis parti avec Treize et Réléna a été trouvée par le ministre Darlian, mais je ne sais pas où est passé mon petit frère », raconta Zech.

« Donc l'enfant est un garçon ! Quel âge a-t-il ? »

« Il est né à la fin de l'année AC 178, donc il a 17 ans. »

« Il faudrait savoir exactement ce que dit cette prophétie, pour connaître les raisons pour lesquelles Romfeller le cherche », réfléchit Quatre.

« La plus grande famille de magie noire verra naître en son sein un enfant marqué par la Mort, qui réunira en lui tous les pouvoirs de la famille. Cette naissance sera annonciatrice d'un grand combat dans lequel la famille perdra beaucoup. Seul le pouvoir opposé lui permettra de choisir sa voie. A eux deux ils décideront de l'avenir du monde. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Wufei qui venait de réciter la prophétie.

« Comment tu connaît la prophétie ? », lui demanda Quatre.

« C'est mon grand-père Li Chang qui la faite à son ami, quand il est venu le voir peu de temps avant que sa femme ne mette au monde son deuxième enfant. »

« Donc d'après la prophétie il y a deux enfants, non pas un » analysa Quatre.

« Oui mais personne n'a été capable de savoir à quelle famille appartient le deuxième enfant », lui expliqua Zech.

« Ils ont sûrement le même âge », proposa Trowa, qui était resté silencieux pendant tout le reste de la conversation.

« Peut-être que le second est une fille, si c'est l'opposé du premier », continua Quatre, « Mais surtout que veux dire ''Marqué par la Mort'' ? »

« Il paraîtrait que notre famille avait des nécromanciens toutes les générations précédentes. On les appelés les élus de la Mort, peut-être que c'est un nécromancien », suggéra Zech.

« Aucun n'avait de particularités physiques ? », demanda Wufei.

« Comment ça ? »

« Chaque pouvoir amène une particularité physique. Par exemple tu maîtrise l'eau donc tes yeux sont bleus océan, ta sœur c'est la glace son bleu est moins profond. Trowa a les pouvoirs des dryades et des elfes, donc ses yeux sont émeraudes et sa présence inspire le calme. Pour Quatre les gens qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher son mal à l'aise car ils ont l'impression qu'il voit tout avec ses yeux perçants et purs » lui expliqua Wufei.

« Donc tu voudrais savoir la particularité des nécromanciens. Ma mère me disait toujours qu'ils étaient différents que ça se voyait dans leur physique, mais aucun n'avait la même différence. Sauf qu'ils avaient tous les yeux rouges », leur raconta Zech.

« C'est pas courant on devrait trouver assez vite », dit Quatre.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas son seul pouvoir donc peut-être que ses yeux ne sont pas rouges mais out à fait normaux » précisa Wufei.

« En gros on ne sait pas où chercher, c'est ça ? » dit Zech avec défaitisme.

« Oui c'est ça. Mais je pense que les deux personnes de la prophétie sont faites pour se rencontrer, donc ils vont être attirés vers l'autre. Peut-être qu'on les trouvera plus facilement une fois qu'ils seront ensemble », souhaita Wufei. « Surtout il faut qu'on les trouve avant Romfeller. »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent à cette phrase. Qui pouvait savoir ce Romfeller ferait une fois qu'ils auraient les enfants de la prophétie. Les connaissant Zech se disait que ce ne serait sûrement pas pour la paix dans le monde. Au contraire. De plus il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'ils feraient aux deux enfants une fois leur projet achevé. Ils les élimineraient pour éviter qu'ils se rebellent contre eux. Décidément plus Zech y pensait plus il voulait retrouver les deux enfants et les protéger.

« En attendant il faut préparer un plan pour sauver Réléna, à partir du plan de notre mission », leur rappela Trowa.

°°°°

* * *

please review 


	9. Chapter 7

nda : voila le deuxieme de la semaine pour rattraper mon retard du a un problème technique. bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

°°°°

**_Chapitre 7 : _**

La base Saint Georges était très calme quand Duo et Heero s'en approchèrent un peu avant l'aube. Les gardes n'étaient pas en surnombre et leur vigilance ne semblait pas très grande. Ce calme relatif dans une base comme celle-ci, sentait le piège à deux kilomètres, distance à laquelle Heero avait planqué le véhicule.

« Donc on entre et on fait croire qu'on ne sait pas que Réléna est ici, en se dirigeant vers l'objectif de mission de Quatre et Trowa », récapitula Duo pour être sûr de tout avoir compris.

Heero acquiesça en silence et rajouta dans un murmure :

« Surtout il ne faut pas qu'ils se doutent de notre objectif avant qu'on soit devant la porte de sortie. »

Sans attendre de savoir si Duo suivait, Heero commença sa progression dans le périmètre de sécurité de la base. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'ordinateur central de la base, où Quatre et Trowa devaient récupérer un fichier, sans rencontrer de résistance. Une fois là ils entrèrent dans les conduits d'aération en vérifiant que personne ne les avait vus. Et ils commencèrent leur parcours jusqu'à la cellule de Réléna.

La cellule de la princesse était au dernier sous-sol, dans une partie où il n'y avait qu'une seule issue. Duo sorti en premier de sa planque dans les tuyaux et alla jusqu'à la cellule, assommant les gardes sur son passage. Heero assurait les arrières de Duo et empêchait que des gardes bouchent la seule issue du couloir. Quand Duo ouvrit la cellule une alarme se déclencha. Le son résonnait dans le couloir assourdissant les deux pilotes.

« Shit ! Heero couvre-moi, je récupère Réléna et on se casse aussi vite que possible », cria Duo pour couvrir le bruit de l'alarme.

Il entra dans la cellule et ordonna à Réléna de le suivre. Elle se laissa donc guider par Duo sans trop se plaindre. Elle préférait suivre Duo que rester dans cette cellule sans confort dans les sous-sols de Romfeller. Quand ils arrivèrent au premier croissement, Heero était déjà en train de se battre à coup de magie et de flingue. Les éclairs foudroyant les soldats sur place.

« Restes derrière nous on s'occupe de tout », ordonna Duo à Réléna.

La princesse se plaça derrière Heero, heureuse que son prince charmant soit venu la sauver.

« Quels sont tes pouvoirs ? », demanda le Japonais à Duo qui sortait déjà son flingue et ses couteaux.

« Euh… eau et glace, mais je ne sais pas bien m'en servir. »

« Pas de problème, tu te concentres sur ton ennemi et tout ira tout seul », lui assura Heero en lançant une boule de feu d'au moins 30centimètre de diamètre sur un groupe de gardes. Il brûla trois des gardes, qui ne pouvaient rien faire contre son attaque. De son autre main il tira une balle dans le bras d'un autre garde.

Duo se concentra donc sur ses ennemis et réussi à geler deux soldats à la fois. Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Sa joie fut de courte durée quand une balle frôla sa joue, accompagnée par une petite boule de feu. Duo se relança dans la bataille et réussi à faire jaillir de l'eau de ses mains, qu'il envoya sur d'autres gardes. Heero saisi l'occasion pour électrocuter les gardes mouillés. Les deux pilotes ne laissaient aucun répit aux gardes, lançant attaque physiques et attaques magiques sans discontinuité. Les blessures qu'ils récoltaient ne les ralentissaient même pas. Bientôt les gardes battirent en retraite, ce qui permis aux trois autres de progresser à nouveau vers la sortie.

« Duo essayes de faire un mur de glace ici, ça devrait les ralentir », dit Heero en lui montrant l'entrée du couloir dans lequel ils venaient de pénétrer. Il voulait que Duo bloque l'entrée de ce couloir pour que les gardes soient obligés de le détruire ou de le contourner. Cette tactique pouvait leur faire gagner du temps.

Duo se concentra pour faire ce qu'Heero lui demandait. Bientôt il sentit ses mains picoter et il sentit son pouvoir affluer dans ses mains, qu'il avait posées sur le mur. Un mur peu épais apparu à l'endroit indiqué. Sa maîtrise des pouvoirs qu'il avait était encore trop faible pour qu'il fasse un meilleur rempart. Ce mur ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Finalement ils avaient perdu du temps pour rien. Réléna décida donc de l'aider à construire le mur.

« Merci », lui souffla Duo.

Réléna ne le regarda même pas, son regard était collé à Heero, comme si elle attendait qu'il la complimente. Ce dernier relança la marche vers la sortie sans même la regarder. Leur chemin se trouva par deux fois envahit de gardes de Romfeller, qu'ils devaient éliminer. Duo commençait à fatiguer côté magie donc il utilisait essentiellement ses couteaux et son flingue, semant la mort sur son chemin.

Il leur fallut presque une heure pour sortir du bâtiment, après en avoir barré l'entrée. A l'extérieur Romfeller les fit suivre, mais Duo avait placé des pièges, pour ralentir leurs poursuivants, ainsi que quelques bombes. Une fois à la voiture Heero prit le volant et Duo passa sur le siège du copilote au grand désarroi de Réléna, qui voulait être à côté de son Heero.

« J'appelle Quatre pour savoir où on va », dit Duo en décrochant son téléphone. Après cinq minutes d'explications Duo indiqua le chemin à Heero :

« C'est une propriété Winner, Trowa l'a choisie car elle est entourée d'une forêt et d'une rivière. Grâce à ça il a réussi à faire une barrière naturelle. Tout le monde nous y attend. »

« Pourquoi on ne va pas chez moi ? », demanda Réléna du siège arrière.

« Car on serait trop faciles à repérer », lui répondit Heero d'un ton sec.

« En attendant du devrais te reposer Réléna, la route est assez longue », lui conseilla Duo avec plus de tact qu'Heero.

Réléna comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle se taise et elle le fit. Cependant elle ne se permit pas de dormir, préférant observer son héro. Duo profita que Heero est son attention sur la route pour examiner son bras qui avait reçu une boule de feu.

« Tu devrais t'arrêter pour que je soigne ça. La brûlure n'est vraiment pas belle », lui dit Duo.

« Non ne t'inquiètes pas je guéri vite. Je pense que d'ici quatre heurs je n'aurai plus rien », lui répondit Heero sans lâcher la route des yeux.

Duo décida de ne pas insister plus et se concentra sue sa jambe qui avait reçu une balle, lors de leurs nombreuses rencontres de cette matinée. Il se fit donc un garrot pour éviter de se vider de tout son sang dans la voiture, ce qui serait une mort peu glorieuse pour un pilote de gundam.

Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ? », lui demanda Heero en le regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Non ça ira, Quatre m'enlèvera la balle et je pense que Treize me soignera en deux temps trois mouvements. »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu fais confiance à Zech, si il t'a sauvé la vie c'est normal, mais pourquoi Treize aussi ? »

« Treize a sauvé Zech il y a quinze ans et depuis il fait tout ce qu'il peut pour le protéger. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il dirigeait OZ, pour être proche de l'ennemi. Et puis il a dit à G tout ce qu'il savait sur Romfeller sans qu'on lui demande », lui raconta Duo en resserrant son garrot.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous en pas parlé plus tôt ? »

« Tu as vu ta réaction tout à l'heure. Si il y trois semaines quand on s'est rencontré sur le port, après t'avoir tiré dessus, je t'avais dit que j'étais en contact avec Zech et Treize, tu m'aurais tué sur le champ », lui expliqua Duo. « Et en plus je ne savais pas si je pouvais vous faire confiance à toi et aux autres, car on sait qu'un prof nous trahit, mais on ne sat pas encore lequel. »

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, Réléna avait finit par s'endormir sur le siège arrière, Heero était concentré sur la route et Duo restait perdu dans ses souvenirs et ses pensées.

Duo réfléchissait aux derniers évènements : il savait qui il était, la femme qui l'avait amené sur L2 lui avait expliqué avant de mourir, quand il n'avait que cinq ans. Ce qui le tracassait c'était la possible identité de Heero. Plus il y pensait, plus la conclusion était évidente. Il allait se décider à lui demander, quand il se rappela de la présence de Réléna à l'arrière. Ses questions attendraient encore un peu.

°°°°

* * *

please review ! 


	10. Chapter 8

nda : et voilà un nouveau chapitre de fini. Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'avais complètement zappé qu'il fallait que je publie. en tre les fêtes de famille, car c'est le seul moment ou on voit ceux qui habitent loin, et lilulle qui déménage j'ai oublié plein de trucs. enfin bon je publie ave deux jours de retard mais je vais faire en sorte que ce week-end la publication soit le dimanche. encore désolée. surout que je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews de cette semaine. franchement ça ne va pas il faut que je me reprenne en main et plus vite que ça.

nda2 : sinon cette fic sera finie dans pas longtemps donc encore un peu de patience. je reprends les cours début octobre et je n'aurai plus le temps de publier si souvent, donc je pense finir toutes mes fics en cours avant le reprises des cours.

°°°°

_**Chapitre 8 : **_

Encore une fois Quatre se jeta sur eux dès leur arrivée à la nouvelle planque. Ils passèrent l'inspection sans râler, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Réléna. Duo se laissa soigner par son ami un peu sur protecteur.

« Où est Zech ? », demanda-t-il quand sa jambe fut bandée.

« Avec Treize, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux le rassurer pour Réléna, car il est toujours très agité », lui répondit Quatre.

Duo se dirigea donc vers la chambre indiquée par Quatre. Quand il y entra Zech essayait de convaincre Treize de rester allongé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Duo est parti la chercher », dit-il en repoussant Treize contre les oreillers.

« D'ailleurs le héros est de retour et sa mission est accomplie », dit Duo avec un grand sourire.

« Tu es rentré, elle est sauve ? », demanda Zech en se tournant vers le jeune pilote.

« Oui, la princesse est sauve, Quatre s'occupe de l'installer et je vais bien. »

« Tu vois Treize, Réléna est sauve donc maintenant tu te recouches et tu restes calme », ordonna le blond, sur un ton d'institutrice en colère.

« Duo tu as reçu un message », informa Wufei en passant sa tête par la porte. Duo se précipita donc au salon et lu son message sur l'ordi de Heero, qui n'était pas content.

« Tu peux pas avoir ton propre ordinateur ? », demanda celui-ci.

« Non je préfère le tien », répliqua Duo.

« Bon que dit G ? », demanda Trowa en s'asseyant sur le divan.

« Il a réussi à avoir des informations sur une réunion de Romfeller, qui aura lieu dans deux semaines. Il a le lieu et l'heure, mais pas la liste des participants. »

« Pourquoi il t'envoie ça ? »

« Pour qu'on espionne un peu et pour qu'on fasse un peu de ménage si possible. »

« Tu crois que c'est possible ? », demanda Quatre en entrant dans le salon.

« Pourquoi pas ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire on est les cinq terroristes les plus craints en ce moment, et en plus ils ne savent pas qu'on a tous des pouvoirs. Donc on est encore plus puissant qu'ils le pensent. Même si eux le sont aussi. Disons qu'on a l'avantage du secret de nos pouvoirs et de la puissance des Gundams », expliqua Duo.

« Il dit ça mais il ne sait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs », lança Réléna en entrant à son tour dans le salon.

Duo ne dit rien, énervé que Réléna dise ça de cette façon.

« Oui mais ça ne fait que un an qu'il a découvert la nature de ses pouvoirs. Et en raison du projet météore il n'a pas pu s'entraîner avec sa magie », dit Zech en descendant les marches. « Toi, la famille Darlian savait quel était ton pouvoir, donc ils t'ont appris à t'en servir, sinon tu serais comme lui. »

« Je ne savais pas que les résistants avaient pactisé avec OZ », cracha Réléna. « Je ne permet pas à un ennemi de la paix de me parler. »

« Pourtant lui tu dois l'écouter », lui précisa Duo. « Zech a un droit d'autorité sur toi. »

« Comment ça ? Personne n'a de droit sur moi. »

« Si tes deux frères aînés ont ce droit », lui répondit simplement Heero.

« Je n'ai pas de frère. »

« Si, je suis ton frère aîné. Je m'appelle Milliardo Peacecraft, mais tu es trop jeune pour te souvenir de moi. Et avant ta naissance nos parents ont eu un autre enfant, disparu à ce jour », lui expliqua Zech.

« Si tu ne le crois pas G a le dossier de Milliardo et les preuves de sa naissance », précisa Duo en voyant le visage incrédule de la princesse. « Je peux demander à ce qu'il te les envoie. »

Heero dit à Duo d'envoyer le message à G pour avoir le dossier en question, comme Réléna ne semblait pas les croire. Et il lui dit de préciser qu'ils iraient voir la réunion.

« Duo je voudrais te parler », dit Heero, quand Duo referma l'ordinateur. Ce dernier le regarda avec de grands yeux, surpris de cette demande de la part du _Perfect Soldier_. Mais il le suivi quand même. Il entra dans la chambre du Japonais et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas à Zech que tu es son frère ? »

Les yeux de Duo manquèrent de se détacher tellement ce que lui demandait le Japonais l'étonnait.

« Euh pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda-t-il en essayant de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Je m'en doute depuis que tu as ramené Treize à la planque. Et en plus tu combines les pouvoirs de Réléna et de Zech. Je me trompe ? », insista Heero.

« En effet je suis bien le frère de Zech et Réléna, mais je ne veux pas qu'ils le sachent. Zech se mettrait en danger pour me protéger et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. De plus tant que personne ne le sait, même ma famille, alors il n'y aura aucun moyen pour Romefeller de le savoir. »

« Donc tu es bien l'enfant que recherche Romfeller ? »

« Oui, et je pense que tu es l'autre enfant dont parle cette prophétie », répliqua Duo.

« Comment en es-tu si sûr ? »

« Tes pouvoirs sont à l'opposé des mies : foudre/eau, feu/glace, auto-guérisson/nécromancie et je suppose que tu maîtrise également l'élément sacré car je suis capable d'utilisé les pouvoirs du chaos. J'ai raison non ? », expliqua Duo avec calme.

« Oui c'est ça, sauf que je maîtrise mes pouvoirs et toi non. »

« Je sais pas besoin de me rappeler », bouda Duo. « Il y a autre chose aussi que j'ai remarqué. Depuis le début je sens que je peux te faire confiance, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas tué quand tu menaçait de tuer ma sœur. »

« Je t'en suis reconnaissant. En fait si je t'ai fait venir ici c'était pour te proposer de t'aider avec tes pouvoirs. On a deux semaines pour s'entraîner, ça te dir ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que deux semaines suffiront, si on doit accomplir la prophétie à cette réunion. Mais je veux bien que tu m'aides. A une condition, que personne ne sache qui je suis avant que je le décide. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Je préfère que tu l'annonces toi-même à Réléna. D'ailleurs je veux être présent ce jour-là », plaisanta Heero.

« Ne te moques pas », siffla Duo. « Bon on commence quand ? »

Les cours commencèrent immédiatement avec un Duo extrêmement sérieux. Heero lui appris en premier lieu la maîtrise des éléments. La chambre étant trop petite pour ce genre d'évènements, Heero amena donc Duo dans le grand champ derrière la maison. Bientôt Duo maîtrisait parfaitement ses deux pouvoirs élémentaires. Le seul hic était qu'il mettait encore trop de temps à atteindre le niveau de concentration nécessaire pour effectuer des attaques.

« Tu vois c'était pas si dur », constata Heero.

« Ouais et maintenant on fait comment pour retirer la neige de ce champ, car c'est pas discret en plein mois de mai », demanda Duo.

Heero regarda le champ d'un œil critique et se concentra. Très vite la neige avait fondue. Un léger ''waouh'' s'échappa de la bouche de Duo.

« On rentre, je suis crevé et j'ai faim », se plaignit Duo alors que son ventre gargouillait. Ils rentrèrent donc à temps pour le repas fait par Quatre. Ils s'installèrent à la table chacun à sa place habituelle : l'un à côté de l'autre.

« On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez tout ce temps dehors ? », demanda Réléna quand ils furent assis.

« Non tu ne peux pas savoir » répondit Heero d'un ton sec.

« Mais voyons Heero, tu es sensé ne rien me cacher »

« Ah bon je n'étais pas au courant. En attendant j'ai faim donc laisse-moi manger en paix. »

« Euh… Réléna, Heero m'aidait juste un peu avec ma magie », préféra expliquer Duo devant l'air offusqué de Réléna. Cette dernière le dévisagea longuement avant de se s'asseoir :

« Je comprend pourquoi ça a mit si longtemps »

« Comment parles-tu à Duo ? Il est venu te sauver et toi tu le prend de haut. Pour qui tu te prends ? », lança Wufei excédé par le comportement de Réléna.

« Il aurait pu ne pas venir on s'en serait sorti. Ses pouvoirs n'ont servis à rien », continua Réléna.

« Je pense que vous allez trop loin Réléna », intervint Quatre avec calme.

« C'est vrai, il est venu alors qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire », continua Trowa qui n'aimait pas qu'on critique ses amis.

« Je ne lui ai rien demandé. Heero aurait suffit », s'écria Réléna. Zech se leva pour gifler Réléna, mais sa main s'arrêta nette retenue par Duo.

« Zech on ne gifle pas sa sœur. » prévint-il. « Et Réléna je suis désolé que ton sauvetage ne se soit pas passé comme dans tes rêves, mais je te prierai de ne plus m'insulter s'il te plait », son ton était devenu dangereux en quelques secondes. « Quatre passe-moi les pâtes s'il te plait. »

Tout le monde le dévisagea un moment avant que Quatre ne réagisse finalement en passant le plat à Duo. Le repas demeura assez silencieux après cette altercation, seul Duo faisait la conversation.

A la fin du repas Heero attrapa Duo et l'amena dans sa chambre :

« Pourquoi tu te laisses faire ? »

« Je n'aime pas me disputer avec les gens, encore moins ceux avec qui je vis. Sinon ça devient vite invivable », expliqua Duo.

« Ouais mais du coup Réléna te marche sur les pieds », répliqua Heero.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je sais ma défendre quand il le faut. » Duo ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. « Au fait on fait comment pour la nécromancie ? Si un des autres tombe sur un cadavre qui bouge je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils apprécient. »

« On ira plus loin. La forêt par exemple. »

« Ok pas de problème, mais en attendant je vais aller dormir. A demain. » Duo ouvrit la porte et sorti mais il repassa la tête par la porte : « Merci beaucoup pour ton aide. »

La nécromancie s'avérait plus difficile à apprendre que les éléments. En effet, Heero avait du mal à conseiller Duo sur sa façon de faire, car lui-même ne pratiquait pas le pouvoir des morts.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais », se résigna Duo après cinq jours infructueux. « La seule chose que j'arrive à faire c'est sentir les morts. »

« N'abandonnes pas tout de suite », lui dit Heero.

« Je suis fatigué et en plus depuis que tu m'aides Réléna s'en prend toujours à moi. Elle m'énerve. » Alors qu'il allait cogner un arbre, Duo sentit quelque chose le traverser, comme un courant électrique.

« Je crois que tu arrives à réveiller les morts », remarqua Heero, quand le cadavre du lapin qu'ils avaient avec eux pour l'entraînement se mit à bouger, comme si il était vivant. Duo resta stupéfait plusieurs secondes, puis il sauta de joie :

« Ouais on a réussi . »

« Maintenant il faut juste que tu le contrôle », lui dit Heero.

Duo se concentra sur le courant qu'il sentait en lui et le lapin commença à faire différents mouvements : roulade, salto….

« Je crois que tu as réussi. Il suffisait que tu t'énerves. »

Duo éclata de rire : « Pour une fois Réléna m'a aidé. »

Ce soir-là Duo et Heero s'enfermèrent dans la chambre du Japonais avec le lapin pour perfectionner la technique de Duo.

« J'en peux plus », lâcha Duo vers trois heures du matin. Il était assis sur le lit et depuis une heure il faisait faire plein d'acrobatie au lapin. Heero était sur sa chaise et regardait le lapin faire des mouvements impossibles.

« Avant de te coucher on va reprendre les éléments et revoir le plan pour infiltrer la réunion. » Duo grogna bruyamment mais accepta de revoir les plans. Pendant qu'Heero s'occupait d'enterré le lapin, Duo ressortait tous les documents que G avait envoyés. Il leur fallut plus de deux heures pour tout mettre en place.

« Bon tu me montres comment tu t'en sors avec tes pouvoirs et après je te laisse dormir », l'informa Heero. Duo commença donc une démonstration de ses pouvoirs.

« J'en peux vraiment plus, je suis vidé », réussi à dire le natté une fois qu'il eut fini. Heero aussi n'en menait pas large. Il avait du dissiper les effets de toutes les magies de Duo après avoir enterré le lapin. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit à bout de forces et Heero réussi avec un effort surhumain à ramener la couverture sue eux. Cinq minutes plus tard ils dormaient tous les deux à points fermés dans le petit lit d'Heero.

Réléna fut la première à se réveiller ce matin. Elle se leva et s'habilla. Son humeur était excellente car elle avait rêvé d'Heero toute la nuit. Dans sa cervelle de moineau elle voyait dans ce rêve comme une fatalité qui poussait Heero à l'aimer. Forte de cette destiné elle se dirigea vers la chambre d'Heero à pas de velours. Elle possa la porte silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller son Heero. Elle resta bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : Heero et Duo endormis dans le même lit. Le plus choquant pour elle était leur proximité, ils donnaient l'impression que leurs corps avaient fusionnés malgré leurs vêtements. Le bras de Duo disparaissait sous les couvertures et Réléna en suivait le ligne, envieuse, à travers le torse de Heero. La jalousie de Réléna ne supporta pas, non plus, la main de Heero qui tenait la natte de Duo de manière très possessive. La tête de Duo reposait sur le torse du Japonais. Mais ce qui finit par faire perdre toute prestance à la princesse c'était le sourire qui se devinait sur les lèvres de Heero. C'est une Réléna toute retournée qui sortit de la chambre, le teint livide et la rage aux entrailles.

Les sons de la maison éveillée, finirent par sortir Heero et Duo de leur sommeil. La surprise de se réveillé dans les bras de quelqu'un sans se souvenir de la veille c'est assez bizarre, mais quand en plus la personne est votre compagnon d'armes la c'est à la limite de la psychiatrie. Duo décida que si il voulait encore vivre un peu il fallait qu'il s'excuse :

« Désolé Heero. C'est de ma faute, j'aurai du retourner dans ma chambre. »

Heero lui ne semblait pas prêter attention au jeune homme échevelé devant lui, sûrement le manque de sommeil.

« Panique pas je vais pas te tuer pour ça. Bon descendons avant que quelqu'un ait la bonne idée de venir nous réveiller. »

Duo acquiesça trop heureux de sa chance : il avait dormi avec Heero et il était encore en vie. Ils descendirent donc à la cuisine avec des têtes de zombies en raison de leur manque de sommeil.

« Bonjour », les salua Quatre avec son sourire habituel.

« Bien dormi ? », enchaîna Zech.

« Je pense pas », remarqua Treize en examinant les deux arrivants.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? », demanda Wufei avec une légère lueur d'inquiétudeDuo s'assit sans répondre, depuis son arrivée dans la cuisine il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui en voulait. Heero remarqua le frisson de Duo et comprit que c'était le regard noir de Réléna qui le gênait.

« On a pas assez dormi », fini par dire Duo dans un bâillement alors qu'il se servait son café.

« Pourquoi ? », demanda Réléna avec hargne.

Avant que Duo ne réponde Heero le coupa :

« Ca ne te regardes pas. »

La pièce se refroidie d'un coup et une boule de glace visa Duo, mais elle n'atteignit jamais son but, car Heero la fit fondre.

« Je vous ai vus ce matin dans ta chambre », cria Réléna hors d'elle. Tout ça c'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui t'a perverti. »

Les cinq autres personnes regardaient en silence la scène se jouer. Ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose.

« On s'est juste endormis dans le même lit c'est pas la fin du monde », expliqua Duo. Réléna le fusilla du regard.

« Ecoute Réléna, hier soir on a travaillé jusqu'à plus de cinq heures du matin, du coup on s'est effondré sur le lit », raconta Duo d'une voix calme. « Maintenant si tu le permet je retourne dormir. »

Duo se leva et remonta dans sa chambre pour se coucher et finir sa nuit. Pas longtemps après Heero l'imita sous l'œil jaloux d'une Réléna déchaînée, et les yeux amusés des cinq jeunes hommes assis dans la cuisine.

°°°°

please reviews


	11. Chapter 9

nda : voici le chapitre 9 de cette fic on approche à grands pas de la fin, plus que quatre chapitres. encore un peu de patience. a dimanche prochain.

°°°°

_**Chapitre 9 : **_

Une sorte de guerre froide s'installa entre Réléna et Duo à partir de ce jour là. Et comme dans toutes les guerres des camps se formèrent : Heero, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei, Zech et Treize soutenaient Duo et Réléna se soutenait toute seule. Bien entendu tout le monde prenait part à cette guerre de position sauf Duo, qui ne souhaitait pas faire de mal à Réléna.

Ce climat perdura jusqu'au jour de la réunion de Romfeller.

« Bon le plan c'est que nous cinq on va dire bonjour à Romfeller pendant que vous trois vous vous la coulez douce ici », résuma Duo.

« Pourquoi on ne vient pas ? Depuis quand tu décides pour nous ? », demanda Réléna.

« C'est trop dangereux pour les héritiers de la famille Peacecraft d'aller là bas, alors que Romfeller essaye de vous attraper », se défendit Duo. « Tu veux encore finir enfermée dans une cellule de leur prison ? »

« Réléna, si Duo fait ça c'est pour nous protéger », expliqua Zech avec patience. « Et même après tout ce que tu lui as fait subir depuis une semaine, il ne cherche qu'à éviter qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

Réléna baissa la tête presque honteuse de son attitude.

« De plus mis à part ta maîtrise de la magie, tu ne sais pas te servir d'une arme donc tu restes là avec Zech et Treize, qui pourront te protéger si besoin », rajouta Duo pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas venir.

« Pourquoi tu nous protèges ? », demanda la princesse.

« Je pense que ça ne concerne que lui », proposa Wufei.

« De plus maintenant il n'est plus le seul à vous protéger », ajouta Quatre.

« Et chacun à ses propres raisons de vouloirs vous protéger », conclu Trowa.

Réléna les dévisagea, abasourdie ; pourquoi tout le monde soutenait Duo ? D'accord ils la protégeaient elle, mais c'était parce que Duo le faisait aussi.

« Comment on agit à l'intérieur ? », demanda Quatre.

« D'après G on ne pourra sûrement pas utiliser la magie partout dans le bâtiment. Certaines zones seront protégées, donc on va faire une diversion », commença Duo avec un sourire Shinigami.

« Quatre, Trowa et Wufei vous serez dans vos Gundams, vous arroserez le bâtiment et les MS et MD qui seront là. Duo s'occupe des transmissions et il entrera avec moi dans la base. Autre chose, si il y a le moindre problème vous vous retirez en vitesse sans discuter », acheva Heero.

« Tu es sûr que ça marchera », demanda Zech inquiet.

« La surprise marchera mais pour ce qui est du ménage il faudra nous faire confiance », répondit Duo. « Quoique je en suis pas très doué quand il s'agit de ranger et la on parle de grand ménage. »

« Si vous voulez on a fait des amulettes avec Trowa, qui permettent d'utiliser la magie même quand un sceau est en place », proposa Quatre en leur tendant deux pierres posées chacune sur un pendentif. « Le bleu est pour Heero et l'améthyste est pour Duo. » Les deux pilotes prirent leurs pierres et les placèrent autour de leur cou sur une cordelette.

« Euh… Cat-man pourquoi tu m'as fait une croix ? »

« Tu as été élevé dans une église donc j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. »

« Merci. Ça ferait plaisir au père Maxwell que je porte une croix. »

« Tout est prêt donc départ dans deux heures », lança Heero pour finir la conversation.

Tout le monde se sépara pour finir ses préparatifs : réglages de Gundam ou ou préparations de bombes.

0000

La réunion avait lieu tard dans l'après-midi et peu d'invités arrivèrent avant. Cependant les deux invités surprise entrèrent dans la base deux heures avant le début de la réunion.

« Super encore des conduits d'aérations », se plaignit Duo.

« Fait attention, ne parle pas trop fort sinon on va se faire repérer », souffla Heero.

Duo ne répondit pas, il venait de trouver une raison d'aimer ces conduits étroits. En effet, ces conduits permettaient une proximité plutôt plaisante. De plus quand ils avançaient Heero ouvrait la marche (rampante), ce qui donnait à Duo l'occasion d'admirer la vue en face de lui. La perspective d'attendre deux heures dans un lieu aussi exigu, jouait beaucoup sur les nerfs de Duo : Comment allait-il faire pour ne pas profiter un peu de la situation ?

Ils firent une pause à un endroit où ils pouvaient s'asseoir côte à côte. Au risque qu'Heero se doute de ses motivations, Duo essaya de se coller le plus possible à lui. Heero ne broncha pas, sûrement concentré à 100 dans sa mission. Ils restèrent commença un long moment avant qu'Heero décide qu'ils devaient se mettre en place.

« 01 et 02 en position, que le spectacle commence », transmis Duo.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant d'entendre le son inimitable de tirs de Gundams sur le bâtiment. Peu de temps après l'alerte fut donnée et les MS et MD de Romfeller sortirent défendre leur base. Le combat devait être violent car toute la base résonnait de bruit de métal broyé.

Heero et Duo profitèrent de la panique ambiante pour se glisser dans les couloirs de la base. Leur objectif était la partie la plus protégée de la base, là où la réunion devait se dérouler. Ils arrivèrent, sans que leur présence soit signalée, jusqu'à l'entrée de la zone SL-27ª. Là le couloir était infesté de gardes qui surveillaient la porte qui ne s'ouvrait qu'avec lecture optique de la rétine.

« Je m'occupe des gardes, ouvre la porte », souffla Duo, avant de se jeter sur les gardes. Il en tua deux en leur tranchant la gorge et dégaina son arme pour tirer dans le tas. L'effet de surprise lui permit de liquider six gardes, soit la moitié. Après ça ses ennemis étaient plus réactifs. En priant très fort pour Quatre ait réussi son amulette, Duo lança une attaque d'eau, qui toucha trois gardes. Il allait finir les trois poules mouillées, quand un éclair s'abattit sur eux les tuants nets. Décidément Heero ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'agir. Duo était un peu perdu dans ses pensées et un des gardes en profita pour lui tirer dessus. Le jeune pilote se reçut la balle dans les côtes. La douleur lui fit perdre la tête et il sentit la colère la saisir. Heero allait se précipiter pour mettre Duo à l'abri quand il senti l'air vibrer autour de lui d'une façon dangereuse. Tous les soldats morts étendus sur le sol se relevèrent et attaquèrent les trois malheureux soldats qui ne savaient plus quoi faire. Après ça Duo les utilisa pour ouvrir la porte. Heero réussi à temps à stopper Duo avant qu'il entre dans la salle précédé par ses morts.

« Relâche-les, on en a plus besoin », dit le Japonais.

Duo se tourna vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans ceux du pilote 02, ce dernier retint de justesse un cri : les yeux de Duo étaient rouges sang. Il accepta de se relâcher les morts et progressivement ses yeux reprirent leur teinte améthyste. Malgré sa blessure Duo demanda de continuer la mission et Heero accepta.

Ils étaient devant la porte et leur impatience grandit, enfin ils allaient connaître les membres de Romfeller. Heero ouvrit la porte avec un grand coup de pied. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle se tournèrent vers eux silencieusement. Apparemment l'attaque des Gundams avait fait fuir une grande partie des invités et l'autre était sur le départ, quand Duo et Heero entrèrent. Heero pointa son arme sur la foule restante (soit 10 personnes) examinant leurs mines surprises. Son regard se posa sur un visage mi-humain, mi-cyborg : celui du prof J. le traître était démasqué. Duo aussi visait la foule et lui aussi dévisageait J. C'est sûrement à cause de ça qu'ils n'entendirent que trop tard l'arrivée d'une troupe de soldats. Heero fit volte-face et tira dans le tas alors que Duo essayait d'empêcher J de s'enfuir. Heero lança sur ses assaillants des rafales de boules de feu relayées par des chocs électriques. Il était tellement concentré par sa cible qu'il ne vit qu'au dernier moment le soldat embusqué qui visait Duo.

« Duo attention », hurla-t-il en se débarrassant du reste de la troupe avec une grande décharge. Duo se retourna au cri de Heero, ce qui lui sauva la vie. En effet, la balle ne toucha pas son cœur mais se logea dans son épaule droite. Cette fois-ci duo tomba à genoux avant de s'effondrer. Heero tua le tireur d'une balle dans la tête avant de se jeter sur Duo et de le prendre dans ses bras. Il attrapa par la même l'émetteur de Duo pour demander aux gars de venir assurer leur retraite.

« 01 à 03, 04, 05. Il me faut quelqu'un pour couvrir notre retraite », lança Heero alors qu'il portait Duo à travers les couloirs de la base.

« Où est 02 ? », demanda Quatre.

« Blessé ». Un silence suivi la brève réponse de Heero.

« 03, je sors pour vous couvrir. »

A mi-chemin Heero rencontra Trowa qui lui avait ouvert une voie en éliminant tous les gardes. Leur progression se fit en silence jusqu'à ce que Trowa arrive à HeavyArms.

« Je remonte pour nettoyer la route. Emmène le à Treize qui le soignera. »

Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il déposa Duo sur le siège arrière de leur voiture et démarra. Il arriva à la planque en 20 minutes avant même que les Gundams arrivent. Quand il entra dans la planque il remarqua le désordre en premier. Le salon était complètement retourné et son instinct lui dit qu'un combat violent avait eu lieu. Il appela Treize sans réponse. Il se décida à appeler Sally pour faire soigner Duo. Après ça il monta Duo dans sa chambre et l'allongea sur le lit. En attendant Sally Heero essaya de ralentir l'hémorragie de Duo. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était la pâleur de Duo et son manque de réactions. Depuis qu'il s'était pris la balle Duo n'avait pas rouvert les yeux et sa respiration était de plus en plus lente. Quand dix minutes après il entendit Sally arriver, Heero se sentit un peu soulagé.

Sally n'était pas très optimiste et les trois pilotes qui venaient de rentrer semblaient anéantis.

« Trowa cherche où sont Zech, Treize et Réléna », dit Heero en quittant des yeux Duo pendant quelques secondes. Trowa le regardait abasourdi, Heero lui demandait de chercher trois personnes peu importantes au lieu de rester près de son ami.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient pris. Cherches dans la forêt », continua Heero sans prêter attention aux regards noirs des ses compagnons. Trowa hésita mais un regard à Heero le convainquit de suivre ses ordres.

« Quatre je voudrai que tu préviennes tous les profs que J est un traître, qu'il travaille pour Romfeller. » Quatre acquiesça et sortit avec son ordinateur.

« Wufei peux-tu avec l'aide de Sally remettre la maison en ordre ? ». Wufei acquiesça également, mais avant de sortir il lui dit :

« Il vivra. Il est bien trop plein de vie pour mourir comme ça. »

Une fois seul avec Duo, Heero s'assit à son chevet et lui prit la main. Si il avait été croyant il aurait prié de toutes ses forces pour ne pas que Duo meure. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il sentait que si Duo mourait il perdrait quelque chose de précieux.

« Heero, Trowa a retrouvé Treize, Zech et Réléna. Ils sont tous blessés plus ou moins, mais Sally s'occupe d'eux », lui annonça Quatre en entrant dans la chambre. Heero ne bougea pas et il ne détacha pas ses yeux de Duo. Quatre entra un peu plus dans la chambre.

« Heero tu devrais aller te reposer un peu », conseilla-t-il en remarquant les traits tirés du Japonais.

« Est-ce que Treize est en état pour le soigner ? » finit par demander le pilote de Wing.

« Non pas pour l'instant. Les trois sont assez amochés. Zech et Réléna sont déjà sous traitement. Sally s'occupe de Treize en ce moment. Dès qu'il ira mieux je lui demanderai de soigner Duo. »

« Si seulement c'était lui qui avait le pouvoir de se guérir seul à ma place », souffla Heero.

« Réléna a demandé à te voir. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu n'es pas à son chevet », l'informa Quatre avec un sourire moqueur. Heero se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« Je suppose que tu n'iras pas la voir et que tu n'iras pas te reposer, non plus. »

« Quatre est-ce que ton empathie te permet de savoir dans quel état il est ? », lui demanda Heero.

« La seule chose que je peux sentir c'est qu'il est vivant, faible, mais vivant. Je ne sais pas si il vivra ou non, mais le connaissant je pense qu'il vivra. »

Heero resta silencieux, le regard fixé sur Duo pour la moindre réaction. Quatre se décida à le laisser seul.

0000

« Tu ne dois pas abandonner tu dois protéger ton frère te ta sœur. Et puis que deviendrait DeathScythe sans toi ? Qui embêtera Wufei pendant son entraînement ? Je ne pense pas que Quatre ou Trowa fera l'affaire », chuchotait Heero. Après toutes ces années à apprendre à refouler ses sentiments, Heero se laisser submerger petit à petit. Il resta toute la nuit à veiller le pilote natté sans remarquer le moindre changement.

« Heero on a un problème », s'écria Quatre en déboulant dans la chambre au petit matin. « Réléna est partie et Zech est sorti pour le retrouver », continua-t-il en baissant le ton pour ne pas gêner Duo.

« Pourquoi elle est partie celle-là ? », demanda Heero.

« Je crois qu'elle était jalouse de Duo », répondit Quatre.

« Jalouse de quoi ? »

« Que tu t'occupes de lui »

Heero le regarda les yeux ronds :

« Et pourquoi je ne devrais pas m'occuper de Duo qui est encore inconscient ? Pour m'occuper d'elle ? »

« Réléna est persuadée que tu l'aimes donc dans ses rêves tu es comme un prince charmant », lui expliqua Quatre. « Et comme elle est sûre que tout lui appartient elle a du mal à supporter que Duo soit plus important qu'elle. »

« Je crois surtout qu'elle a un problème, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit qui pourrait signifier que j'ai des sentiments pour elle », exposa Heero.

« Oui, mais elle le crois dur comme fer, donc là elle est partir pour que tu t'occupes d'elle. »

« Personne n'est parti la chercher ? »

« Si Zech et Trowa vient de partir à la suite de Zech car on a pas de nouvelles. »

Heero allait répondre à Quatre quand son portable sonna au salon où Quatre l'avait laissé la veille. Ils descendirent tous les deux pour voir de qui venait le message.

« Nous avons Réléna et Milliardo Peacecraft si vous voulez les revoir il faudra trouver le troisième enfant des Peacecraft et nous le ramener. On vous laisse une semaine. » Le message était signé J et un PS était écrit à l'intention de Heero :

« Maintenant que 02 est mort peut-être comprendras-tu où se trouves les puissants et que tu nous rejoindras », Heero referma le PC avec violence.

« Pour qui il me prend. Je ne trahirai pas ma seule famille. »

Quatre fut surpris de cette réaction de la part du Japonais qui ne laissait jamais ses émotions ressortir.

« Jamais on lui livrera le seul être capable de les anéantir », continua Heero hors de lui.

Quatre ne comprenait pas d'où venait toute cette colère et cette violence. Pourquoi Heero tenait-il tant à protéger l'enfant de la prophétie ? Car c'était bien ça que sentait Quatre, Heero voulait protéger cet enfant.

« C'est quoi tout ce bruit ? », s'exclama Wufei en entrant dans le salon. Quatre lui expliqua la situation en résumant les raisons de la fugue de Réléna.

« Appelle Trowa, dis-lui de revenir tout de suite », ordonna Heero. « Wufei réveille Treize et amène le dans le salon. »

Les deux pilotes s'exécutèrent rapidement. Heero quant à lui alla chercher le corps inanimé de Duo et le porta au salon. Quand il y arriva Wufei, Treize et Quatre l'attendaient.

« Treize es-tu en état pour soigner Duo ? »

« Je ferais ce que je peux. »

« D'accord, si tu sens que tu t'affaibli, dis-le nous et on fera en sorte de te donner nos forces pendant quelques instants », lui expliqua Heero. « Wufei tu t'occupes du sort qui permettra de passer nos pouvoirs, et Quatre s'occupe de créer le lien entre Treize et moi. »

Wufei s'attela à la tâche immédiatement, traçant son cercle sur le sol une fois tous les meubles poussés. Les signes tracés étaient originaires de la Chine antique et seules les familles de médium les connaissaient. Quatre, lui, se concentra pour ouvrir un passage entre les deux esprits de Treize et Heero. Ces derniers se placèrent dans le cercle de Wufei, Duo allongés entre eux deux. Les pouvoirs faisaient crépiter l'air autour d'eux, ils sentaient leur concentration accroître.

Treize mit plus d'une demi-heure pour soigner toutes les blessures de Duo. Quand il eut terminé, Duo avait récupéré ses couleurs et sa respiration reprenait un bon rythme. En revanche Treize était vidé de toutes ses forces et s'effondra sur le sol. Wufei le remonta dans sa chambre, aidé par Quatre. Heero aussi avait utilisé beaucoup de ses forces pour Duo, mais il réussissait à rester debout.

Trowa rentra au moment où Duo commençait à remuer. Il resta avec Heero pour voir Duo se réveiller.

« Je suppose que Treize y est pour quelque chose » dit Trowa.

« Oui. Je l'ai un peu secoué, mais il fallait que Duo soit guérit pour la suite », commenta Heero.

« Quelle suite », demanda la voix encore faible de Duo. Heero le dévisagea comme si il était un extraterrestre avant de s'assurer de la véracité de son hallucination.

« Tu vas bien ? Tu es vraiment réveillé ? »

« Je crois que oui », répondit Duo. « Alors c'est quoi la suite ? Et ne me dis pas qu'il faut que j'attendes que Tro-man se mette à parler pour savoir, sinon je te tue », plaisanta-t-il.

« On a un problème », dit Trowa sans développer.

« Alors là je suis vachement renseigné. »

« Duo tu es enfin réveillé », hurla Quatre en se jetant sur lui, alors que Wufei entrait avec un léger sourire.

« Oui, Quatre je vais bien sauf que les deux muets ici présents ne veulent pas me dire ce qui se passe. »

Quatre se fit donc un devoir d'expliquer la situation à Duo en lui racontant tous les détails, y compris Heero qui était resté à son chevet toute la nuit.

« Donc J est vraiment prêt à tout », résuma Duo. « Et il me croit hors service. Je pense qu'il va falloir remedier à ses petites lacunes. On va leur botter le cul quand ? », demanda Duo qui sentait sa colère montée en pensant que ces abrutis avaient enlevé sa famille.

Note :ª les fans du Caméléon auront reconnu le sous-sol du Centre où sont caché pleins de secrets.

°°°°

please review


	12. Chapter 10

nda : là aussi on approche de la fin il ne reste plus que trois chapitres après celui-là. encore un peu de patience.

bonne lecture à tous!

°°°°

_**Chapitre 10 : **_

« Donc on nous laisse une semaine pour trouver une personne disparue depuis quinze ans ? », demanda Wufei en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

« Surtout qu'on est pas sûr qu'il soit encore vivant », continua Trowa.

« On s'en fout de tout ça. On ne cherchera pas car même si on savait qui c'était on ne le livrerait pas à Romfeller », dit Heero avec conviction.

« Donc on va aller libérer Réléna et Zech ? », demanda Quatre.

« Oui. Même si on doit le payer très cher, ils n'auront jamais le loisir d'utiliser les pouvoirs des Peacecraft », s'exclama Duo.

« Ouais mais le payes pas trop cher non plus, car Treize a dit qu'il ne pourrait plus te soigner. Ton corps ne le supporterait pas », lui rappela Wufei.

« Je sais, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Tout ce que je veux c'est sauvé Zech et Réléna », rétorqua Duo.

Ils passèrent ainsi plusieurs heures à préparer des plans pour éliminer Romfeller et libérer les Peacecraft.

« Duo je peux te parler ? », demanda Wufei en entrant dans la chambre de Duo.

« Ouh là ça doit être important pour que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. »

« J'aimerais te poser une question. J'espère que tu seras sincère. »

« I run, I hide, but I never lie. »

"As-tu l'intention de te sacrifier pour Zech et Réléna?"

Duo le regarda d'un air imbécile deux secondes avant de reprendre son sérieux.

« Ca ne concerne que moi », finit-il par lui répondre.

« Non ça nous concerne aussi », s'écria Wufei en attrapant les épaules de Duo, qui avait baissé la tête. Le Chinois fut prit d'une vision au contact de Duo.

_La pièce est peu éclairée et l'atmosphère y est confinée, sûrement un sous-sol. Des sons de combats se diffusent dans la pièce, mais eux aussi sont étouffés, comme venant d'une autre salle. Duo est allongé sur le sol couvert de sang. Ses yeux sont vides, son visage est pâle, en contraste total avec la pièce dans laquelle il est. On dirait qu'il est mort, mais le mouvement de son torse montre qu'il respire encore. Sa main retient une autre main emprisonnée, comme si elle le retenait chez les vivants. On ne voit pas la personne à qui appartient cette main, mais celle-ci aussi est couverte de sang. Lentement al respiration de Duo s'affaiblie, de plus en plus. Il se rapproche de la mort. _

Wufei relâcha Duo, le teint livide, il détestait ces visions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Wufei ? », s'inquiéta Duo devant le teint pâle de son co-équipier.

« Il ne faut pas tu y ailles, je viens de voir comment tu allais mourir », souffla Wufei.

« Quoi ? »

« J'ai un don de prémonition, c'est pour ça que je vis seul, car dès que je touche quelqu'un je vois une partie de son futur. Et là je viens de te voir mourir, couvert de sang dans un sous-sol. Je t'en prie ne vas pas te jeter dans la gueule du loup. »

« La mort ne m'effraie pas. S'il te plait n'en parle pas aux autres. »

« Duo dans ma vision tu ne mourrais pas seul. Tu tenais la main de quelqu'un qui devait être dans le même état que toi », précisa Wufei en espérant que ça fasse réfléchir Duo.

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. J'irai chercher Zech et Réléna et rien, ni personne, ne m'en empêchera », conclut Duo avant de sortir de chambre et e se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Quand il sortit de la douche Duo prit tout son temps pour se préparer : il savait que Wufei avait tout dit aux autres. Et même si il ne voulait pas les affronter maintenant ils ne lui laisseraient pas le choix. Il avait tourné et retourné les informations que Wufei lui avait données et plus il y pensait, plus il se doutait de qui il voudrait tenir la main. Si c'était vrai il ne voulait pas y penser et encore moins en parler. Il allait commencer le délicat travail sur ses cheveux quand Quatre frappa à la porte de la salle de bain :

« Duo descend dans la salon quand tu auras fini. Il faut qu'on parle. »

Aucune issue n'étant possible Duo se résigna et démêla ses cheveux en vitesse et les attacha seulement en queue de cheval. Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea au salon où les quatre G-boys et Treize l'attendaient.

« De quoi on doit parler ? », demanda Duo innocemment.

« Wufei nous a raconté ce qu'il a vu », dit Quatre sans préavis.

« Tu ne comptes pas y aller quand même ? », demanda Trowa toujours calme.

« Si j'irai. »

« Mais tu risques de mourir ! », s'exclama Quatre.

« Il faut que j'y aille pour Zech et Réléna, même si j'en meure », précisa Duo sans laisser sortir aucune émotion.

« Zech ne serait pas d'accord », lança Treize.

« Il n'est pas là pour décider pour moi. De plus toi aussi quand tu l'as sauvé il y a quinze tu savais que Romfeller pourrait s'en prendre à toi, pourtant tu l'as quand même fait. »

« Oui mais j'avais un espoir de m'en sortir.

« Ca ne sert à rien d'en discuter plus longtemps, j'irai avec ou sans vous », dit Duo en se levant. « Maintenet si vous me permettez je vais aller dans ma chambre préparer ma mission. »

« On ne peut pas le laisser y aller », dit Quatre une fois que Duo fut enfermé dans sa chambre.

« Il ne se laissera pas convaincre », soupira Wufei.

Heero qui était resté silencieux depuis la révélation de Wufei, se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

« Où tu vas ? », lui demanda Trowa.

« Faire ce que personne n'a fait ici : essayer de le comprendre », fut la seule réponse qu'il leur donna, avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Heero ouvrit la porte de Duo doucement. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, malgré qu'on soit en plein jour. Les volets ne laissaient passer que de petits rays de lumières. Duo était assis sur son lit, le dos tourné à la porte, ses cheveux détachés, qui tombaient autour de lui sur les draps.

« Tu es venu pour me dire de ne pas y aller ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi tu es là alors ? »

« Pour savoir comment tu vas », dit Heero.

« Plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui va mourir dans une semaine », ironisa Duo.

« Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

« Ils ne veulent pas comprendre que pour moi il n'y a rien qui pourra me faire renoncer. C'est important que je le fasse. Je ne veux plus être le survivant, et si Zech et Réléna meurent j'aurais encore perdu une famille. »

Heero entra un peu plus dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il se rapprocha du lit et remarqua les tremblements qui parcouraient Duo.

« Je croyais que tu ne mentais jamais », dis Heero.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Tu trembles de peur, pourtant tu as dit à Wufei que la mort ne te faisait pas peur », s'expliqua Heero.

Duo dévisagea Heero surpris qu'il ait remarqué ça.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait un mensonge. En fait j'ai peur de perdre les gens que j'aime et dans cette vision je tenais la main de quelqu'un, qui mourait aussi », répondit Duo en baissant la tête.

« Wufei sait qui est la deuxième personne ? » Duo secoua la tête.

« Tu penses savoir qui c'est ? »

Duo acquiesça cette fois-ci et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

« Tu n'as pas l'intention de te laisser mourir ? », demanda Heero. « Ce n'est pas parce que Wufei te vois mourir que ça arrivera forcément. »

« Je en pars pas dans l'idée de me laisser faire si c'est ce dont tu as peur », le rassura Duo.

« J'espère bien, car je ne veux pas que tu meures », souffla Heero en s'agenouillant face à Duo. « Promets-moi de ne pas mourir. »

Duo ne savait pas quoi dire : Heero ne voulait pas qu'il meure, mais pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas écouter la petite voix qui lui disait que peut-être Heero l'aimait.

« Je veux que tu me le promettes car tu ne mens jamais, donc je saurais que tu reviendras », insista Heero.

Duo acquiesça perdu dans ses pensées et Heero parut soulagé.

« Maintenant je suis sûr que tant que je serais vivant tu ne mouras pas. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! », hurla Duo, replongé dans la réalité. « Ne dis pas ça. Il ne faut pas que tu meures, sinon Wufei auras raison. »

« Donc tu penses que c'est moi qui meure avec toi ? », hésita Heero. « Pourquoi ? »

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure gêné. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il dirait ça.

« Parce que tu es la seule personne avec qui je voudrai être au moment de ma mort », murmura Duo. « Même si je préférerais être avec toi pendant ma vie, plutôt que ma mort. »

Le cœur de Heero se mit à battre plus vite à cette révélation. Duo l'appréciait, l'aimait même. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait il attira Duo vers lui, le faisant glisser du lit pour finir sur ses genoux. Il le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le sentir contre lui.

Duo se laissait faire, se lovant dans les bras d'Heero. Il ne pensait pas que Heero aurait ce genre de réaction en apprenant ses sentiments.

« Si tu savais combien j'en ai voulu à Zech d'être si proche de toi, quand je t'ai suivi », avoua Heero. « Au début je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je pensais juste que c'était parce que tu nous trahissais, mais même après, quand je savais que Zech n'était pas vraiment un ennemi, je ne le supportais pas. »

« Dis moi que je ne rêve pas, parce que là j'ai du mal à croire que c'est réel », chuchota Duo.

« Ce n'est pas un rêve, sinon on fait le même », lui confirma Heero.

Duo se redressa et fixa Heero quelques secondes, se perdant dans ses yeux, avant de se décider. Il rapprocha ses lèvres de celles d'Heero, priant pour ne pas qu'Heero le trouve trop rapide, et déposa un premier baiser sur ses lèvres. Duo allait se reculer quand la main de Heero se posa sur sa nuque lui demandant de rester là. Duo accepta l'offre. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Heero demandant l'autorisation d'approfondir leur baiser. Heero lui laissa la direction des opérations, obéissant à son instinct. Leur échange s'enflamma, quand leurs langues se rencontrèrent et jouèrent ensemble. Le chaste baiser du début avait laissé place à la passion et leur désespoir. Ils s'embrassaient comme si c'était leur dernier jour à vivre. Ils se séparèrent pour respirer :

« Je n'ai pas envie de mourir. J'ai peur », avoua Duo en nichant son visage contre le cou d'Heero. « Mais je ne peux pas les laisser mourir. Tu me comprends ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te laisserai pas mourir sans rien faire. Et je comprends pourquoi tu fais ça », répondit Heero en le serrant un peu plus. « Si j'avais été assez grand à l'époque je serais allé sauver mon père des mains de l'Alliance, mais même si je savais me servir d'une arme je n'aurais pas pu arriver à temps. »

« Toi aussi ton père a été tué par l'Alliance ? », s'étonna Duo.

« Oui, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que ton père. Mon père était un tueur à gages du nom d'Odin Lowe », expliqua Heero.

« Lowe comme la famille Lowe qui s'était alliée aux Peacecraft pendant la guerre précédente ? »

« Sûrement. Je n'en suis pas sûr, car mon père refusait de parler magie ou de l'utiliser. Je sais juste que les membres de la famille Lowe avaient des pouvoirs, et que à cause de ça ils ont été éliminés par l'Alliance et Romfeller. »

« Tu es le dernier Lowe ? », demanda Duo.

« Officiellement tous les Lowe sont morts, mais je suis toujours là », précisa Heero.

« Et heureusement », dit Duo. « Sinon je crois que je serais encore à la recherche d'une personne à aimer. »

« De toutes manières tant que la prophétie n'est pas réalisée on ne peut pas mourir, sinon tout tombe à l'eau. »

« Comment on fait pour que les autres me laissent tranquille par rapport à la vision de Wufei ? », demanda Duo.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de dire la vérité. Il faut qu'ils sachent qu'elles sont toutes tes raisons d'agir comme ça », lui proposa Heero en le relevant avec lui. Il le guida vers le salon où tous les autres étaient.

Les quatre jeunes hommes attendaient dans le salon qu'une solution leur tombe du ciel. Ils étaient restés là depuis que Heero était parti rejoindre Duo. Ils avaient pensé à tous les plans possibles pour empêcher Duo de venir avec eux. Mais aucun ne leur plaissait assez iou alors ils étaient irréalisables : enfermé Duo dans une pièce, accroché à un mur, mais après Duo risquait de leur en vouloir. Quand Heero et Duo entrèrent dans le salon, leurs réflexions n'avaient abouties à rien. La présence de Duo les surpris, mais pas autant que ses cheveux détachés qui flottaient derrière lui, quand il bougeait, ou le regard protecteur de Heero. Duo s'assit sur le fauteuil libre et Heero sur l'accoudoir. Il sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se lancer :

« Désolé d'être parti comme ça. Je sais que c'est pour me protéger que vous faites ça, mais vous ne pourrez pas m'empêcher d'aller chercher Zech et Réléna. »

« Mais c'est de la folie », s'écria Quatre.

« Pourquoi tu tiens tant à aller les chercher ? », demanda Wufei.

« Je cous ai menti. Je n'ai pas seize ans comme vous. Je suis né à la fin de l'année AC178, donc je vais avoir 18 ans. »

« Ca c'est pas vraiment un mensonge », commenta Trowa, dont l'âge était inconnu.

« J'ai pas fini. Je suis né dans la famille Peacecraft. Je suis le frère que recherche Zech. »

« Tu veux dire que tu es la personne de la prophétie ? », s'étonna Wufei.

« Oui. Je le sais depuis toujours, car la personne qui m'a sauvé, m'a tout raconté avant de mourir sur L2 », expliqua Duo.

« Et tu l'as caché à tout le monde ? », s'exclama Treize.

« Non Heero était au courant, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a aidé avec mes pouvoirs. »

Quatre réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Duo et à la prophétie énoncée par Wufei plusieurs jours auparavant :

« Donc si tu es le premier enfant de la prophétie, le deuxième c'est ? », il regardait Duo pour le sonder, mais Duo ne laissait rien sortir.

« C'est moi », dit Heero.

« C'est toi ? », s'écria Trowa, qui pour une fois perdait son calme.

« Oui, en fait je suis le dernier descendant de la famille Lowe. »

« Donc les deux personnes de la prophétie sont réunies. Et maintenant quoi ? »

« On va chercher Zech et Réléna. Romfeller ne sait pas qui est Duo et ils ne savant pas qu'il est vivant », annonça Heero.

« De plus on est des pilotes qui se battent pour la paix entre les colonies et la Terre, et pour ça il faut éliminer Romfeller », continua Duo.

« Donc tu y vas en sachant que tu joues ta vie et celle de milliers de personnes. Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si tu meures ? » demanda Quatre.

« Je ne peux pas mourir, sinon je trahirais une promesse que j'ai faite », le rassura Duo. « Et tu ne penses pas que je vais mourir avant de te caser avec Tro-man. »

La dernière réplique fit rougir Quatre et Trowa.

« Bon maintenant qu'on est d'accord on se met au boulot », enchaîna Duo avec entrain.

°°°°

please review.


	13. Chapter 11

nda : désolée pour le retard de deux jours mais ce week end il y avait un mariage dans ma famille et je n'avais pas taper le chapitre de we need power, seulement celui de she is a he. de plus comme je travaillais hier je ne pouvait pas le taper nonplus lundi. donc voila le chapitre 11. bonne lecture à vous tous.

kisu

°°°°

_**Chapitre 11 : **_

La semaine s'était déroulée rapidement grâce aux préparations pour l'attaque contre Romfeller. L'équipe des G-boys était prête à faire front, aidée par Treize. En effet, ce dernier souhaitait utiliser l'Epyon pour soutenir les cinq Gundams. Tous savaient pertinemment que les Gundams ne serviraient pas longtemps dans cette bataille, mais leur présence les rassurait. Il ne leur restait plus qu'une journée avant l'attaque et chacun calmait son angoisse à sa manière : Wufei vérifiait les systèmes de sécurité de Shenlong, Treize s'entraînait contre un sac de sable, Trowa et Quatre jouaient de la musique et s'occupaient de la maison. Duo, lui, avait besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose que la mission ; il avait donc choisi d'essayer de sortir son dernier pouvoir : le néant. Il s'était donc enfermé dans sa chambre et il tentait en vain de faire sortir ce dernier pouvoir.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? », demanda Heero, ce qui fit sursauté Duo qui était concentré.

« Je n'arrive pas à me servir du chaos. Et toi tu y arrives avec le sacré ? »

« Je n'ai jamais essayé. Tu penses qu'on en aura besoin contre Romfeller ? »

« J e ne sais pas, peut-être. De toutes manières il faudra bien qu'on s'en serve un jour non ? »

« Ok. Je veux bien essayer, mais je ne te promets rien. »

Heero s'assit donc en tailleur en face de Duo et se concentra. Après cinq minutes il sentit une nouvelle sensation parcourir son corps et bientôt une grande lumière apparut autour de sa main. Il releva les yeux pour s'apercevoir que Duo tenait une sphère sombre dans sa main.

« Je crois qu'on a réussi », statua Heero avec calme.

« Mais comment ça se fait, ça fait plus d'une heure que j'essaye pour rien ! Et là en cinq minutes on y arrive. »

« Je crois qu'on peut l'utiliser que quand on est ensemble », proposa Heero.

« Ouais, peut-être. Euh rassure-moi, mes cheveux ne sont pas devenus électriques ? »

« Si pourquoi ? »

« Je hais la magie à chaque fois ça me fait flotter les cheveux et après c'est galère pour les coiffer. D'ailleurs les tiens aussi sont un peu plus décoiffé », annonça Duo.

« Si tu ne veux pas avoir de problèmes il ne te reste plus qu'à les couper », dit Heero.

A la tête que fit Duo, mi ''au secours un fantôme'', mi ''tu te fous de moi'', Heero ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« C'est pas marrant », lui fit remarquer Duo en boudant un peu.

« Si tu avais vu ta tête que tu as faite », s'esclaffa Heero. « T'inquiètes pas j'aime bien tes cheveux comme ils sont », reprit-il avec sérieux.

Duo reprit son expression habituelle, rassuré par ce que disait Heero.

« Si tu les aimes tant que ça je te laisse le plaisir de les démêler », lui dit-il.

« Mais je risque de te faire mal. »

« Je ne pense pas, sauf si tu fais exprès, mais dans ce cas tu auras un gage à chaque fois que tu me feras mal », proposa Duo.

« Je suis pas sûr d'être d'accord, qui me dit que tu ne feras pas semblant d'avoir mal ? »

« Je ne ment pas », affirma Duo en s'asseyant sur son lit, la brosse tendue vers Heero. Heero hésita encore un peu et finalement il prit la brosse et s'agenouilla derrière Duo. Heero rassembla tous les cheveux de Duo dans une main et raffermit sa prise sur la brosse. Les nœuds disparaissaient sous l'assaut de la brosse, laissant les cheveux redevenir soyeux comme à leur habitude. Les mouvements de la brosse berçaient Duo qui commençait à somnoler.

« Je vois que je n'aurai pas de gages », dit Heero en reposant la brosse.

« Si tu en auras un », répondit Duo.

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce que tu m'as réveillé. Je commençais à m'endormir et toi tu as arrêté », se plaignit Duo.

« C'était pas dans le marché du début. » Duo se retourna pour faire face à Heero.

« Disons que c'est une revanche pour m'avoir braqué le jour où j'ai essayé d'aider Treize », proposa Duo.

« Et quel sera ton gage pour m'avoir tiré dessus deux fois ? », demanda Heero.

« Tout ce que tu veux, mais dans la limite du réalisable. »

Heero réfléchi, ou fit semblant, et accepta le marché.

« Quel est mon gage ? », demanda Duo.

« Tu me laisse commencer ? »

« Tu as été blessé et pas moi, donc à toi l'honneur », expliqua Duo.

Heero se rapprocha de Duo sans le quitter du regard, observant le moindre changement chez Duo.

« J'aimerais que tu m'obéisse jusqu'à ce soir », annonça Heero pas très sûr que Duo allait accepter.

« Tout dépend de tes ordres, sinon j'accepte », lui répondit Duo pour le rassurer.

« Si je te demande de m'embrasser, que fais-tu ? »

Duo se pencha en avant et effleura les lèvres d'Heero avec les siennes puis l'embrassa.

« C'est tout ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

« Iie, mais je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses ce que je te demande si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Duo lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts et sourit tendrement :

« Je te fais confiance. Et si je ne veux pas faire quelque chose je ne le ferai pas. » Heero restait hésitant malgré les paroles de Duo.

« De quoi tu as envie ? », demanda Duo avec douceur.

« De te connaître. Pas que ta personne, mais tout », fini par dire Heero en rougissant un peu.

Duo lui sourit de plus belle avant de retirer son T-shirt et de s'allonger sur son lit de façon à faire face à Heero. Ce dernier observé Duo d'un air hébété, il n'avait pas penser que Duo accepterait. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

Duo sentit que Heero était perdu, qu'il ignorait quoi faire, donc Duo se releva un et attrapa un des bras de Heero pour le faire basculer au dessus de lui. Heero se retenait avec un bras pour ne pas s'appuyer de tout son poids sur Duo. Duo tenait toujours le bras de Heero, il laissa sa main glisser jusqu'à celle de Heero. Lentement il guida la main de son Japonais le long de son torse, comme pour lui montrer qu'il avait l'autorisation pour faire ce qu'il voulait. Duo finit par relâcher la main de Heero, le laissant libre de ses mouvements.

« Heero n'aies pas peur, laisse-toi guider par ton instinct. »

Heero commençait timidement à partir à la découverte du corps de Duo, appréciant la douceur de la peau et le dessin des muscles. Toujours aussi timidement il baissa la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur la clavicule de Duo. Sa retenue s'envolait peu à peu et bientôt ses baisers n'étaient plus si chastes que le premier. Sa bouche laissé un chemin brûlant sur la peau blanche de Duo. Ce dernier avait du mal à rester passif dans cet échange : ses mains se baladaient sur le dos de Heero, le tenant très proche de lui. Le T-shirt vert d'Heero gênait Duo, qui commença à le faire remonter le long de son dos. Heero laissa Duo lui retirer son vêtement encombrant et retourna à son activité. Au fur et à mesure de sa quête Heero descendait le long du ventre de Duo. Bientôt une barrière se mit en travers de son chemin. Il releva la tête pour voir que Duo l'observait depuis le début.

« Je peux ? », demanda Heero en redevenant timide.

Duo lui sourit et acquiesça. Le Japonais s'attaqua donc au pantalon noir de Duo. Ce dernier l'aida à le faire glisser au-delà de ses hanches et Heero pu admirer pour la première fois le corps de Duo. Heero retira le pantalon et le laissa choir au pied du lit. Les joues rouges il prit son temps pour observer les formes de Duo. Il remarqua que celui-ci appréciait leur échange. Heero avait beau être en retard sur la sexualité, il savait quand même ce qu'était une érection et ce qui la provoquait. Lui-même ressentait ce phénomène pour la première fois. C'était bizarre, mais il avait envie de savoir ce qui se passait après.

« Duo apprend-moi, s'il te plait », demanda Heero, « Apprend-moi ce qui se passe ensuite. »

Duo le regarda rougir, comme si il avait honte de son ignorance. Il donna un coup de rein et inversa leur position. Il s'assit sur les cuisses de Heero :

« Je veux bien te montrer ce que je sais, mais je ne sais pas tout. Après il faudra qu'on le découvre ensemble. »

Heero hocha la tête :

« Tu es trop mignon quand tu rougis », lui souffla Duo en lui déposant des baisers légers sur les lèvres.

Duo commença sa douce torture en s'attaquant à une partie très sensible du cou de Heero, qu'il venait de découvrir. Il descendait toujours plus bas sur le torse de sa victime, lui arrachant des soupirs et arriva bientôt à la barrière de l'élastique du short spandex de Heero. Duo avait beau apprécié cet élément vestimentaire de son Hee-chan, quand il s'agissait d'admirer de loin, mais là il voulait toucher donc le spandex devenait très gênant. Avec une grande impatience il commença à le retirer, découvrant que Heero, comme lui, ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

Ce que le spandex laissait entrevoir n'était rien en comparaison à la réalité : Heero était divin. Duo avait du mal à ne pas ravager le corps de Heero, tellement son désir grandissait. En prenant son temps pour savourer l'instant Duo remonta le long du corps d'Heero, faisant s'effleurer leurs peaux. Heero avait le souffle saccadé et le mouvement de Duo ne l'aida pas à reprendre son calme. Duo en profita pour embrasser Heero passionnément. Ce dernier avait fait glisser ses mains le long des cheveux, qui cascadaient dans le dos de Duo. Heero pressa Duo contre lui de sorte que tout leurs corps se touchent. Duo se frotta contre Heero, sensibilisant encore plus leurs peaux.

Heero était submergé par trop de nouvelles sensations et Duo qui continuait à le torturer. Heero sentait qu'il avait besoin de quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. La sensation de Duo contre lui était bien, mais pas suffisante. Bientôt il commença à demander à Duo de lui donner ce qu'il lui manquait.

« Duo, onegai », suppliait-il.

Duo senti son excitation grandir à la prière de Heero, il se releva et attrapa une lotion sur la table de nuit et revint s'installer au dessus de Heero. Il releva les jambes de ce dernier et se plaça entre elles. Il versa de la lotion sur sa main.

« Ca risque de faire mal au début » prévint-il.

Heero acquiesça, mais ne le repoussa pas, impatient de savoir ce que Duo allait faire. Duo fit donc glisser un doigt le long du sexe tendu de son partenaire, descendant au-delà de ses testicules, pour parvenir enfin à son but. Avec beaucoup de précautions il glissa son doigt en Heero, dépassant le cercle de muscles. Il souffla des mots doux pour détendre Heero, et petit à petit celui-ci s'habitua à sa présence. Duo glissa un second doigt et commença à préparer Heero pour quelque chose de plus imposant.

La sensation d'inconfort du début avait disparu et maintenant seul un frottement agréable restait. Heero ne tarda pas à demander plus, allant à la rencontre des doigts de Duo, dans l'espoir de se libérer. Des étoiles s'étalèrent devant ses yeux quand Duo effleura sa prostate et ses mains se crispèrent sur les draps. Heero continuait à demander toujours plus.

Duo senti qu'Heero était prêt et il retira ses doigts au grand désarroi du Japonais. Il fit basculer Heero sur le ventre. Heero comprit le message et il se mit à quatre pattes, offert à Duo. L'Américain étala de la lotion sur son membre et se positionna derrière Heero. Il attrapa les hanches d' Heero et entra avec douceur dans l'intimité de son amant. Les muscles de ce dernier se resserrèrent autour de Duo, l'enfermant dans une caverne étroite et chaude. Il commença alors de lents va et viens à l'intérieur d'Heero. Celui-ci en demandait encore plus, sommant Duo d'aller plus vite, plus fort. Duo en bon soldat répondit aux ordres de son amant.

Après plusieurs allées et venues, Heero abaissa le haut de son corps, ce qui changea l'angle de pénétration de Duo, qui tapait sur la prostate à tous les coups, désormais. Duo sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus tenir longtemps et chercha donc l'érection de Heero. La combinaison des deux sensations envoya Heero rejoindre le septième ciel dans un cri étouffer par l'oreiller. Duo ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans un cri silencieux. Les deux jeunes hommes s'effondrèrent sur le lit, et Duo se retira de Heero délicatement.

« C'était quoi le gage que tu voulais me donner ? Car je suis lessivé », demanda Heero après plusieurs minutes de silence.

« En fait je crois que tu vas le faire même si je te le demande pas. Je voulais dormir avec toi cette nuit, avant le combat », dit Duo à moitié endormi.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de dormir maintenant », dit Heero en se redressant un peu.

« Pourquoi ? », marmonna Duo.

« C'est le milieu de l'après-midi, si on dort maintenant, demain on sera crevé », expliqua Heero d'une voix douce.

« D'accord, j'ai compris. On fait quoi alors ? »

« Ca te dirait d'aller te baigner dans la rivière ? »

« Ok »

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à se détendre au bord de l'eau, et malgré leur inquiétude quant à leur avenir, ils s'amusèrent beaucoup. Le soir venu ils rentrèrent pour partager le repas avec les trois autres pilotes et Treize. Le repas se passa dans un silence pesant, même Duo se taisait. Bien entendu personne n'avait oublié la vision de Wufei et Duo sentait que Quatre voulait en parler.

« Quatre ça ne sert à rien, tu sais que j'irai quoique tu dises, donc arrête de faire cette tête et mange », fini par dire Duo.

« Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi têtu ? »

« C'est dans les gênes. Regarde qui j'ai comme sœur », fit Duo. Cette remarque fit sourire Quatre.

« Tu ne vas pas mourir ? », fini-t-il par demander.

« Et laisser mon petit frère tout seul ? Non mais tu me prends pour qui. Je ferai tout pour revenir. »

« T'as intérêt », lança Trowa.

« Sinon tu auras menti et tu iras brûler en enfer », continua Wufei.

« Et je te jure qu'on viendra te botter le derrière jusqu'en enfer si il le faut », conclut Treize.

Duo leur sourit, ravi d'avoir des amis qui s'inquiétaient autant pour lui la suite du repas était plus détendu, mais Duo remarqua quand même quelque chose de bizarre : Heero évitait tout contact avec Wufei. Pourquoi ? Duo ne comprenait pas. Après le repas tout le monde monta se coucher et Heero rejoignit Duo dans sa chambre. Ce dernier regardait pensivement à travers la fenêtre.

« Tu devrais te reposer pour demain », conseilla Heero en s'asseyant sur le lit. Duo se retourna et vint s'asseoir près de Heero.

« Pourquoi tu évites que Wufei te touche depuis une semaine ? »

« Je sais que c'était pas fait discrètement, mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'aurais vu sur toute la semaine », s'étonna Heero. « Disons que je me suis dit que si c'est moi qui suis dans la vision que Wufei a eu, en te touchant, alors si il me touche il verra que c'est moi et les autres ne voudront pas qu'on y aille. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas moi non plus je ne te laisserai pas mourir », lui dit Duo en l'embrassant.

C'est ce moment que choisit Quatre pour entrer dans la chambre de Duo.

« Duo on ne trouve plus Heero. Tu … », il se stoppa net devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui : Duo qui poussait Heero pour l'allonger sur le lit tout en l'embrassant. Les deux amants relevèrent la tête pour découvrir un Quatre version écrevisse, ce qui lui allait plutôt bien.

« Je crois que tu l'as trouvé », le taquina Duo.

Quatre avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche bée.

« Quatre, il n'est pas au hangar non plus », s'écria Trowa en arrivant à son tour dans la chambre de Duo. Lui aussi sembla surpris par la scène, mais son étonnement ne se traduisit que par un haussement de sourcil.

« Je crois qu'on a plus à le chercher », dit la voix de Treize derrière Trowa.

« Vous êtes obligés de rester plantés là ? On aimerait bien être tranquille ! », dit Heero à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Duo éclata de rire devant les expressions ahuries de ses compagnons. Même après qu'ils soient partis il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu pourrais arrêter s'il te plait » demanda Heero avec un air boudeur.

« Ok, mais leurs têtes, c'était trop marrant. Tu sais ce qui a du le plus les choquer ? Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils m'ont vu en position de dominant. Je pense que ça serait mieux passe si ça avait été l'inverse. »

« Peut-être, mais moi ça ne me dérange pas que tu sois le dominant. Et puis je ne suis pas que le Perfect Soldier, je suis humain. »

« Ouais, mais en attendant moi je suis fatigué et je veux que Heero l'humain que j'aime me tienne chaud cette nuit. »

Ils se couchèrent donc, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

°°°°

please review!


	14. Chapter 12

nda : j'ai l'impression que mes chapitres deviennent de plus en plus longs!

enfin voilà le chapitre 12 qui est l'avant dernier de cette fic donc la semaine prochaine se sera fini TT

bonne lecture.

°°°°

_**Chapitre 12 : **_

« Notre mission ne consiste pas seulement à récupérer Zech et Réléna, il faut également détruire Romfeller », expliqua Duo.

« Comme ils pensent que Duo est mort, nous allons utilisé Deathscythe en solo au début pour les surprendre », dit Heero. « Après on charge avec les six Gundams. Il faudra détruire nos gundams après en être sortis pour faire une diversions avec leurs explosions. Ensuite Treize et Wufei iront libérer Zech et Réléna, qui sont gardés au sous-sol. Duo et moi irons faire le ménage dans leur grande salle de réunion, pendant que Trowa et Quatre mineront la base. Des questions ? », demanda Heero.

« Comment on fait pour savoir comment vous allez et où vous êtes ? », demanda Quatre.

« J'aurai un émetteur, on pourra communiquer », le rassura Duo. « Et maintenant on y va. Tous aux gundams. »

Duo sauta dans le cockpit de Deathscythe sans prêter attention à ce que disait Quatre. Il alluma les moteurs de son Dieu de la Mort, et un sourire de dément lui effleura les lèvres. Il ne pu s'empêcher de hurler « Shinigami is alive », ce qui fit éclater les tympans de tous les autres car son émetteur était allumé.

« 02, silence », lui dit Heero dans son oreillette.

« Oh non tu es en mode Perfect Soldier, ce n'est pas marrant », bouda Duo.

« Duo arrête de jouer à l'enfant la mission est dangereuse », lui fit remarquer Quatre avec douceur.

Après ça ils partirent pour rejoindre la base principale de Romfeller. G leur avait donné tous les renseignements possibles, aidé par les autres professeurs. Il avait prévu un moyen de transport pour qu'ils s'échappent, et l'avait caché à deux kilomètres de la base. Heero et Quatre avaient prévu au moins cinq sorties possibles et deux plans de secours. Leurs préparations étaient optimales.

Ils arrivèrent a 07h50 à proximité de la base et Duo lança son attaque sur la base. Après vingt minutes de combat les autres gundams entrèrent dans l'arène, déchiquetant les MS et MD en face d'eux. A 08h30 tous les pilotes sortirent de leur MS et se cachèrent sous les débris pour éviter de se prendre la déflagration de la destruction de gundam en pleine face.

Les six pilotes entrèrent dans la base sans se faire repérer et se séparèrent en trois groupes. Wufei et Treize se dirigèrent vers les cellules, Trowa et Quatre partirent vers le hangar et Heero et Duo partirent affronter leur destin dans la salle du premier étage.

Jusque là tout se passait comme prévu : Treize et Wufei venaient de repérer Zech et Réléna et commençaient le sauvetage. Quatre et Trowa avaient fini la partie ouest du bâtiment et se dirigeaient à l'est. Duo et Heero, eux, venaient d'entrer dans la salle où tous les dirigeants de Romfeller les attendaient. Duo comprit tout de suite pourquoi il mourrait dans une pièce sombre dans la vision de Wufei. La pièce était grande, mais aucune fenêtre l'éclairait et les lumières étaient plutôt glauques. Duo serra le talisman de Quatre dans sa main, priant pour son âme et celle de Heero.

« Alors finalement 02 n'était pas mort, dommage », dit J.

Heero se crispa à côté de Duo, mais rien ne se vit sur son visage.

« Je suppose que vous n'avez pas amené l'enfant de la prophétie », dit un homme grisonnant à gauche de J.

« Il doit être mort, comme toute sa famille, ou presque, vu que nous allons tuer les deux derniers héritiers de cette lignée. Sauf si ils s'allient à nous », continua un autre homme plus vieux et sûrement plus puissant.

« Vous pensez sérieusement qu'ils s'allieront à vous ? Les personnes les moins sensées n'y songeraient même pas », siffla Duo.

« Tais-toi ! », ordonna J « Ou tu mourras sans qu'on te le laisse le choix. »

« Le choix est fait depuis longtemps et sachez que Shinigami ne meure pas, sauf si il le décide », répliqua Duo avec un sourire machiavélique.

Une boule de feu se dirigea vers lui, mais n'arriva jamais à destination, car Heero la fit exploser.

« N'oubliez pas que je suis là, vous ne le tuerez pas facilement. »

Heero se plaça devant Duo et lui souffla : « Utilise le pouvoir du chaos quand je te le dis. »

Duo se concentra donc sur ce nouveau pouvoir et quand Heero hurla « Maintenant », il sortit une boule immense, qui s'abattit sur les gens de Romfeller. L'espace et le temps semblaient distordus à l'endroit où elle s'était arrêtée : les personnes touchées étaient mortes sur le coup, seuls restaient leurs squelettes. Le sang giclé recouvrant toutes les personnes présentes. Heero profita de la surprise des membres de Romfeller pour attaquer avec des boules de feu. Duo entra dans la bataille et ses vêtements s'imbibèrent du sang de ses victimes. Ses cheveux volaient derrière lui, certaines mèches se collaient autour de son visage. Le sang recouvrait également Heero.

A eux deux ils éliminèrent une grande partie des membres de l'organisation, mais la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Les pouvoirs de Duo faiblissaient à vue d'œil et Heero commençait à faire des erreurs. Plusieurs sorts les atteignaient les brûlant ou leur ouvrant des plaies béantes. Leurs vêtements se couvraient de leurs sangs maintenant. Après plusieurs minutes ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par les survivants de leurs attaques.

« Comment se fait-il que 02 maîtrise le chaos ? », demanda J. Duo sourit dangereusement.

« Parce que je suis celui que vous recherchait et j'ai le pouvoir de vous détruire. »

« Plus maintenant », l'informa l'homme très puissant du début. « Il aurait fallu que l'enfant à ton opposé soit vivant, mais vois-tu, on savait que ce serait un enfant Lowe, donc on a fait tuer toute la famille. »

« Vous êtes sûrs ? », demanda Duo innocemment.

« Oh oui, c'est moi qui les ai tués », annonça J.

« Pourtant il en reste un puisque je l'ai rencontré. Il a beaucoup de pouvoirs, c'est même lui qui m'a appris à me servir des miens », dit Duo.

« Mensonges. »

« Je ne mens jamais. »

« Et qui est cette personne ? », demanda J.

« Celui que vous avez formé à être un soldat parfait. »

J dévisagea Duo comme si c'était un fou particulièrement dangereux et dit :

« Ce n'est pas possible. »

« C'est possible puisque mon père était Odin Lowe », expliqua Heero, qui avait observé la conversation depuis le début.

Tout le monde regarda Heero effaré : ainsi la prophétie allait se réaliser.

« Duo quand je te le dit tu lances avec toutes tes forces un sort du néant », murmura Heero.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir ma promesse, mais je te jure que j'ai tout fait pour la tenir », dit Duo.

« Je sais. Aishiteru Duo », lui souffla Heero.

« Love you too. » Duo serra la main de Heero dans la sienne et rassembla toutes ses forces restantes pour faire ce que lui avait demandé Heero. Quand Heero donna le signal Duo relâche une boule noire plus grande que la dernière, mais cette fois-ci Heero y ajouta son pouvoir. La boule noire se transforma en sphère argentée qui explosa, déchiquetant tous les gens présents dans la pièce sauf Duo et Heero. L'air vibra encore plusieurs secondes et Duo souffla aux autres pilotes : « Ninmu ryoukai », avant de tomber par terre sur le dos en serrant toujours la main de Heero. Ce dernier s'effondra avec Duo. Leurs respirations étaient faibles et grand vide voilait leurs yeux. Des bruits étouffés de bataille leur arrivaient encore, mais de très loin. Ils entendirent la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, mais tout ça venait de très loin.

Quatre et Trowa avaient fini leur mission depuis un quart d'heure déjà et l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages. Un message leur arriva de Duo, juste un souffle, pas plus. « Mission réussie ». Quatre se leva et couru le plus vite possible vers la salle où Duo et Heero étaient allés. Trowa suivait de près. Ils éliminèrent les gardes sur leur passage sans prendre la peine de s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles. Ils arrivèrent à la salle, mais son entrée était gardée par une escouade d'une trentaine de gardes.

Wufei et Treize entamaient leur chemin vers la sortie avec leurs deux rescapés, quand eux aussi reçurent le message de Duo. Wufei s'arrêta net :

« Oh mon Dieu, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai. », mais Treize avait le même air inquiet que lui. Ils décidèrent de revenir sur leurs pas. Leur chemin était semé de cadavres, qu'ils n'avaient pas tués. Derrière eux Zech et Réléna ne savaient pas que penser de cette situation. A leur arrivée devant la porte de la salle de réunion, ils remarquèrent Trowa et Quatre en mauvaise posture et leur prêtèrent main forte. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour venir à bout de ces gardes. Après tout ils étaient six et tous sauf Réléna avaient reçu un entraînement au combat.

Quatre ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle : le sang recouvrait tout le sol et des cadavres gisaient ça et là. Il y avait même des squelettes. Au milieu de tout ça il remarqua les deux formes de Duo et Heero. Ils étaient pâles et Quatre sentait à peine leur présence. Wufei reconnu tout de suite la scène qu'il avait vue dans sa vision. Zech se précipita vers Duo et s'agenouilla près de lui.

« Comment ça se fait qu'ils aient combattu que tous les deux contre tous les dirigeants de Romfeller ? »

« Ils savaient. C'est pour ça que Heero m'évitait. Duo avait compris dès que je lui avait raconté ma prémonition », dit Wufei dans un souffle.

« Pourquoi seulement eux deux ? », sanglota Zech. « Il est comme mon petit frère. Alors pourquoi ? »

« Ils ne sont pas morts », dit Quatre, « Du moins pas tout à fait. Treize occupe-toi d'Heero. Il va falloir transporté Duo comme ça. »

« Je parts devant chercher la voiture. Quatre ne le laisse pas mourir », dit Trowa avant de disparaître.

« Zech et Wufei prenez Duo et portez-le. Je vais essayer de retenir son âme le plus longtemps possible. Treize il te faut combien de temps ? »

« Je vais faire en sorte qu'on puisse le transporter, car si je dois tout faire il me faudra au moins une vingtaine de minutes », l'informa le pilote de Tallgese.

« Ok. Réléna tu restes avec nous, on va avoir besoin de toi si on se fait attaquer, tu es la seule qui pourra nous défendre. »

Zech et Wufei firent un brancard de fortune pour Duo et le soulevèrent, suivis par Treize qui portait Heero sur son dos. Quatre et Réléna ouvraient la marche. Quatre s'occupa de deux gardes en leur tirant dessus et Réléna ferma le passage avec un mur de glace. Quand ils arrivèrent dehors Trowa les attendait avec le camion de G. ils montèrent tous derrière sauf Réléna qui s'assit sur le siège du copilote.

« Quatre a dit qu'on retournait à la planque. Il faut aussi prévenir Sally avec la radio, pour qu'elle nous y attende. »

« D'accord », dit Trowa et il attrapa sa radio et demanda à Sally d'être à la planque avec beaucoup de matériel car Duo était encore blessé.

A l'arrière du véhicule Treize avait reprit les soins sur Heero.

« Pourquoi tu ne soignes que Heero ? », demanda Zech.

« Quand tu as été enlevé j'ai du utiliser un sort puissant pour guérir les blessures de Duo, et son corps ne supportera pas ça une deuxième fois », lui expliqua Treize. « La seule chose que je peux faire c'est soigner ses égratignures et brûlures légères. »

« Zech regarda le visage de Duo, qui reposait sur ses genoux : il était si pâle, lui qui était toujours souriant.

« Heero vivra. Il se réveillera d'ici une heure », les informa Treize.

« Quatre tu as besoin d'aide ? », proposa Wufei. « Je peux aussi retenir son âme si tu sens que tu fatigues. »

« Je ne comprends pas, mais son âme a arrêté de vouloir partir. C'est comme si il voulait vivre. Ca s'est produit quand Treize a dit qu'Heero vivrait », dit Quatre.

« Je pense que c'est à Heero qu'il a promis de ne pas mourir », proposa Wufei.

La fin du voyage se passa à examiner les blessures de Duo, pour pouvoir faire un rapport complet à Sally dès leur arrivée.

Sally les attendait devant la planque, quand ils arrivèrent. Zech et Wufei firent descendre Duo du camion et l'installèrent sur le canapé. Sally écouta leur rapport avant de s'attaquer aux blessures une par une.

« Les blessures ne sont pas le plus grave : il est vidé de ses forces. Il a utilisé jusqu'à sa dernière parcelle de force », exposa Sally. « Je me suis occupée de ses blessures, mais pour le reste je ne peux rien faire. C'est lui qui décidera. »

Elle demanda à Trowa de le monter dans sa chambre pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise et se tourna vers Heero. Son diagnostic était plus optimiste : toutes ses blessures étaient soignées, mais surtout son pouvoir de régénération renouvelait ses forces à un bon rythme. « Il devrait bientôt se réveiller, il sera juste un peu fatigué les premiers jours. »

Heero se réveilla trois heures après le départ de Sally. Il se sentait vidé. Ce qui s'était passé avec Romfeller lui revint et il se redressa d'un coup. Sa porte était ouverte et il entendait les voix des autres pilotes.

« Et si il ne se réveillait pas ? », demandait Quatre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas il se réveillera, si il l'a promis il le fera », le rassura Trowa.

« Pourquoi il a pas voulu prendre ma prémonition au sérieux, il ne serait pas dans cet état ? », souffla Wufei.

« Il devait le faire. Il n'aurait écouté personne, pas même Heero si il lui avait demandé de rester », répondit Treize.

« Tout ça c'est de ma faute, si j'avais su je ne lui aurait jamais demandé de protéger Réléna. Il ne l'aurait pas fait sinon », s'accusa Zech.

« Tu n'as donc pas comprit que tu es aussi important pour lui, que lui l'est pour toi », dit Heero d'une voix forte en entrant dans le salon. « Il savait à quoi il s'exposait en allant dans cette base, pourtant il y a été. Il aurait pu reculer devant la vision de Wufei, qui le voyait mourir, mais il fallait qu'il le fasse. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, comme personne ici. Maintenant si vous le permettez je vais aller le voir. »

« Il a raison », dit Treize, « Duo a choisi en sachant le danger. » Il regarda Zech et continua : « Il ne te reste plus qu'à prier et à souhaiter que ton petit frère vive. »

« Comment ça ? », demanda Zech un peu perdu.

« Oui Zech, Duo est ton frère. Il le savait depuis le début. Donc, Réléna, c'est aussi ton frère », expliqua Quatre.

« C'est vraiment mon frère ? », demanda Zech.

« Oui le vrai et le seul », lui répondit Trowa avec un petit sourire.

Wufei décida de faire le récit de la semaine qui venait de passer pour les deux absents.

Pendant ce temps là Heero monta dans la chambre de Duo et y entra. Duo était allongé sur son lit, les cheveux encore souillés par le sang, le teint livide et des bandages de partout. Heero s'approcha du lit et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur les bandages qui couvraient le bras droit de Duo.

« Je te fais confiance, tu as dit que tu ne mourais pas et je sais que tu ne mens pas. Mais s'il te plait réveille-toi vite », chuchota Heero. Il s'allongea près de Duo posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Duo pour entendre son cœur battre. Les battements étaient réguliers, même si ils restaient faibles. Le cœur de Duo berça Heero, qui s'endormit en peu de temps.

Réléna fut la première à monter ce soir là et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'aller voir « son frère ». Elle entra dans la chambre de Duo et remarque la présence de Heero, la tête posée sur le torse de Duo, endormi, les mains crispées sur le T-shirt de Duo. Elle s'approcha du lit et constata avec étonnement qu'il y avait des traces de larmes sur les joues de Heero. Bizarrement elle n'éprouva aucune colère devant cette scène et elle ressorti de la chambre sans bruits.

Le lendemain matin entra dans la chambre de Duo et trouva la même scène que Réléna la veille, sauf que cette fois-ci Heero se réveilla au son de la porte qui s'ouvrait.

« Euh désolé Heero, je venais voir comment allait Duo », s'excusa Quatre.

« Rien de nouveau pour l'instant », dit Heero. Puis il ajouta en se tournant vers Quatre : « Tu pourrais m'aider à lui laver les cheveux ? Il me faudrait juste de l'eau et des bassines. »

Quatre acquiesça et alla chercher ce que lui avait demandé Heero, quand il remonta Heero avait mit Duo la tête du côté du pied du lit, les cheveux tombant sur le sol. Quatre passa le shampooing et l'eau à Heero, et plaça une bassine sous les cheveux pour récupérer l'eau. Heero mouilla doucement les cheveux de Duo, rinçant le sang séché. Il utilisa deux bassines d'eau juste pour retirer une grande partie du sang avant de commencer à mettre du shampooing. Il fit mousser les cheveux de Duo sans frotter trop fort. Après les avoir rincés avec l'aide de Quatre, il les essora et les mit dans une serviette. Quatre remarqua que Heero semblait un peu perdu dans ses souvenirs donc il décida de le laisser seul. Il sortit de la chambre avec son sceau d'eau sale et alla directement le jeter dans la salle de bain. Après ça il alla chercher du réconfort auprès de Trowa dans leur chambre (enfin plutôt celle de Trowa).

« Il ne faut pas qu'il meure », souffla-t-il.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne mourra pas. Et je ne suis pas le seul à le croire : Heero aussi y croit », le rassura Trowa en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Je l'espère de tout mon cœur. »

Réléna avait décidé de sortir un peu pour s'aérer. Elle se dirigea donc vers la rivière en repensant à la veille. Pourquoi ça ne lui avait rien fait de les voir ensemble ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, elle qui croyait aimer Heero, elle se rendait compte que peut-être ce n'était qu'un caprice.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », demanda Treize derrière elle.

« Je ne sais pas trop. Hier j'ai vu quelque chose qui aurait dû me rendre jalouse, mais à la place j'étais triste », dit-elle. « J'étais triste pour eux deux, j'ai même eu envie de prier pour que Duo se réveille. »

« Il serait heureux de le savoir », l'informa Treize. « Son seul désir était de te rendre heureuse, mais lui aussi il aimait Heero, donc il ne savait pas quoi faire. Si il sait que tu le lui laisses et que tu n'es pas malheureuse il sera très heureux. »

« Il savait depuis toujours que je n'aimais pas vraiment Heero, c'est pour ça qu'ils sont ensemble. Tu penses qu'il me pardonnera ? »

« Je crois qu'il ne t'en veut pas, sinon tu ne serais pas là. Il voulait te sauver autant qu'il voulait sauver Zech, pour lui vous êtes sa famille. »

« Treize, je ne veux pas qu'il meure. Je veux le connaître et me faire pardonner. Je veux qu'il soit heureux avec Heero », sanglota Réléna en se jetant dans les bras d'un Treize un peu déséquilibré.

« Je suis sûr qu'il vivra. »

Wufei était dans la cour avec son katana et il essayait de se calmer en enchaînant le plus d'exercices possibles. Depuis l'aube il était réveillé, dans ses rêves il revoyait Duo et Heero sur le sol de cette salle maudite, sauf que là quand ils arrivaient ils étaient déjà morts. Son entraînement lui permettait de ne plus y penser.

« Et tu feras quoi pour oublier quand tu auras fini ? », lui demanda Zech.

« Je ne sais pas, mais je ne veux plus voir ces images défiler dans ma tête », lui répondit Wufei.

« Elles seront toujours là. Il faut que tu apprennes à vivre avec les horreurs du passé. De plus quand Duo se réveillera tu seras trop fatigué pour tenir une journée avec un Duo en forme. »

« Si il se réveille », dit Wufei défaitiste.

« Il se réveillera, si il avait dû mourir il le serait déjà. N'oublie pas que Shinigami ne meure que si il le décide », lui rappela Zech.

Wufei le dévisagea, surpris par ce que disait Zech.

« Il n'est pas Shinigami. Shinigami est un Dieu. »

« Duo est un nécromancien, donc c'est un Shinigami chez nous », lui précisa Zech. « Et il a plusieurs raisons se vivre dont Heero donc il ne laissera pas mourir. »

« J'ai peur d'y croire », avoua Wufei en baissant la tête. « Si j'y crois et qu'il meure ce sera pire. »

Zech ne savait plus quoi faire devant Wufei, il ne pensait pas qu'il avouerait sa peur comme ça.

« Oui mais si tu n'y crois pas et qu'il meure tu te sentiras responsable encore plus. De plus si l'homme n'a plus d'espoir il ne peut plus vivre. »

« Il y a longtemps que mes espoirs se sont envolés. Je n'ai plus d'espoirs pour beaucoup de choses, mais je me bats pour venger ma famille. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est une raison valable ? Tu n'as même plus d'espoir pour ton futur ? tes amis ? », insista Zech.

« Disons que j'ai abandonné l'espoir d'être un jour avec la personne que j'aime, et pour le reste ils n'ont pas besoin de moi »

« La personne que tu aimes est morte ? », demanda Zech.

« Non, elle ne peut pas m'aimer », dit Wufei embarrassé d'avoir cette conversation avec Zech. Il n'aimait pas être aussi faible, car il n'arrivait pas à cacher ses sentiments.

« Pourquoi ? »

L'innocence de cette question gêna encore plus Wufei. Comment avouer ce genre de chose ?

« Si elle ne peut pas t'aimer, elle est bizarre cette fille. »

« En fait c'est pas une fille », souffla Wufei en se prenant un far. Zech resta interdit un moment devant cet aveu, encore moins attendu que le précédent.

« C'est un homme », continua Wufei, « C'est pour ça que ce n'est pas possible. »

« Et tu peux me dire lequel est une fille entre Duo et Heero ? ou Quatre et Trowa. C'est pas une fatalité », s'exclama Zech qui voyait renaître un petit espoir dans son coeur. « Tu l'as dit à la personne concernée ? »

Wufei répondit par la négative.

« Bon alors tu te dépêches de reprendre courage et tu vas lui dire. Comme ça quand Duo se réveillera tu lui présenteras. »

Wufei rougissait de plus en plus.

« Tu sais comment tu vas lui dire ? », demanda Zech.

« Euh pas vraiment en fait. »

« Tu as la solution douce où tu dit à voix haute ce que tu ressens, ou alors tu peux te lancer tout de suite : tu l'embrasses, au pire tu te prend une claque au mieux une réponse positive », énuméra Zech.

« Tu prendrais laquelle ? »

« La seconde, au moins tu l'auras embrassé une fois. »

Wufei sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis on regard devint plus ferme. Il avait prit sa décision. Il s'approcha de Zech et l'embrassa. Il semblait sûr de lui, mais en fait son cœur manquait de s'arrêter tellement il avait peur. Il recula s'attendant à recevoir un coup de poing dans la figure.

« Tu as choisi la bonne solution », lui dit Zech avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

« Duo n'en reviendra pas », dit Wufei avec un sourire à Zech.

« Ca c'est sûr », confirma Zech en prenant Wufei dans ses bras.

Heero avait fini de coiffer Duo et il le rallongea correctement sur le lit. Il remonta les couvertures et s'allongea près de lui. Heero n'avait jamais eu à exprimer vraiment ses sentiments, donc il ne savait pas comment faire pour tout dire à Duo. Il prit la natte nouvellement faite dans sa main et la caressa tendrement.

« Duo tu ne dois pas mourir, tu es la seule personne, après mon père, à qui je veux faire confiance. Tu es le seul avec qui je peux être moi », murmura-t-il. « J'ai envie qu'on vive ensemble, je veux te voir sourire. S'il te plait ne me laisse pas. » Et pour la première fois il laissa ses larmes couler librement en dehors de son sommeil. Il resta contre Duo pour sentir sa chaleur et son odeur. Quand Quatre revient dans l'après-midi, il trouva Heero serré contre Duo, les yeux gonflés et des traces de larmes sue les joues. Plusieurs jours se passèrent de la même manière, et toute la maisonnée voyait son espoir fondre comme neige au soleil à chaque nouveau jour passé.

°°°°

please review!


	15. Chapter 13

nda : voici la fin de cette fic. je vous laisse découvrir ce dernier chapitre. j'espère que cette fic vous aura plut. bisous à tous.

°°°°

_**Chapitre 13 : **_

Après la bataille Duo s'était senti libre et léger. La main de Heero dans la sienne ; ils étaient ensemble malgré tout. Les sons venaient de plus en plus loin, comme étouffés ; il y avait des voix, qu'il connaissait, qui disaient qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Il sentit qu'on le détachait de Heero et la panique le prit. Où était Heero ? Et si il le perdait, pourrait-il le revoir ? L'âme de Duo s'affolait. Sa panique grandit quand il sentit quelque chose le retenir. On l'empêchait de partir. Il luttait de toutes ses forces pour rejoindre Heero qui devait l'attendre de l'autre côté, mais rien n'y fit. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait de terre. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Duo essayait de se calmer pour comprendre, mais des coups de feu résonnèrent dans sa tête. Il était prisonnier ? Où était Heero ? Aucune réponse ne venait. Il essaya encore de se libérer de ce qui le retenait, mais sans succès. Duo cherchait ce qui l'empêchait de rejoindre Heero, mais il ne voyait rien dans l'obscurité de l'Entre Deux. Il entendit encore ce qui se passait chez les vivants, donc son corps n'était pas tout à fait mort. Cette chose qui le retenait empêchait son âme de sortir de son corps, pour passer chez les morts. Il sentit qu'on le reposa sur le sol, la tête posée sur quelque chose de chaud. Les voix résonnaient à nouveau. Elles parlaient de lui et Heero. Duo écoutait attentivement, il reconnaissait ces voix : il y avait celle de Quatre dedans et aussi celle de Treize. Ce fait le rassura un peu, mais il voulait partir rejoindre Heero, pourquoi ils ne le laissaient pas faire ?

C'est à ce moment là que Treize dit que Heero allait vivre. Duo arrêta tout de suite de se battre et écouta encore plus attentivement. Heero était vivant ? Il sentit qu'on l'examinait et qu'on répertoriait ses plaies. Le véhicule dans lequel il était s'arrêta et encore une fois on le souleva. On l'allongea et encore une fois il passa un examen. On le reprit pour le rallonger ailleurs. Duo commençait à se demander si on ne le prenait pas pour un sac de patates, à le bouger sans cesse.

Depuis ce dernier changement de place il n'y avait que du vide, mis à part cette chose qui l'empêchait de partir. Il entendit la porte la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un entrer silencieusement. Une sensation lointaine l'informa que la personne venait de s'asseoir sur le lit. Duo senti une légère pression sur son bras droit. La voix d'Heero résonna alors dans la pièce, et dans le vide qui entourait Duo. Le cœur de Duo faillit s'arrêter, maintenant il était sûr qu'Heero était vivant. Duo essaya de bouger un peu, mais une grande douleur le traversa. Aucun de ses muscles ne répondait. Il réessaya mais seuls ses nerfs semblaient fonctionner. La douleur se répandait dans ses nerfs à chaque fois qu'il essayait de bouger. Le retour dans son corps n'allait pas être facile. Une petite victoire cependant, la douleur lui avait permis de sentir les choses un peu mieux. Quand il sentit la tête de Heero se poser sur son torse, Duo se sentait beaucoup plus calme. Il sentit Heero s'endormir contre lui, les mains accrochées à son T-shirt.

Quelque chose de chaud et mouillé tomba alors sur son T-shirt et Duo ressentit une nouvelle douleur : celle de faire pleurer la personne qu'il aimait. Si il avait pu il aurait serré Heero dans ses bras pour le consoler, mais malgré tous ses efforts il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Le temps était dur à mesurer, mais Duo estima que pas plus de deux heures avaient passé depuis que Heero dormait, quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. La personne entra et s'approcha du lit. Au parfum dégagé Duo reconnu Réléna comme étant le visiteur. Elle devait être jalouse encore et il aller le payer. A sa grande surprise elle repartie assez vite. Dans la soirée Zech passa également à moins que ce ne soit le matin ? Sûrement le soir car beaucoup plus Quatre entra ; Duo le reconnu quand il s'excusa pour avoir réveillé Heero. Ce dernier ne lui dit rien à part qu'il voulait de l'eau pour laver les cheveux de Duo. Ce même Duo qui était tout heureux que Heero s'occupe de ses cheveux. Heero l'installa en le portant dans ses bras, et Duo sentit le parfum de Heero l'envahir. Il tenta encore une fois de bouger, mais aucune réaction physique ne se fit. Une fois installé, Duo patienta ; Quatre arriva bientôt avec de l'eau chaude. La sensation de l'eau qui coulait dans ses cheveux était très agréable et Duo apprécia encore plus les mains de Heero lui lavant les cheveux. L'odeur du shampooing couvrait celle du sang, qui avait entouré Duo depuis la veille. Duo se laissait berçait par les doigts de Heero sur son crâne. Quand le shampooing fut rincé, Heero essora ses cheveux et les enferma dans une serviette, le temps de retirer le sceau plein. Heero se leva et Duo se demanda où il allait. Heero revint très vite et retira la serviette des cheveux de Duo. Duo apprécia le brossage de ses cheveux autant que le shampooing, ça lui rappelait cette après-midi où Heero s'était offert à lui. Duo n'entendit même pas Quatre partir, perdu dans ses souvenirs. La précision des gestes de Heero et le calme de la pièce apaisèrent Duo. Maintenant il était sûr de vouloir se battre pour vivre, même si il devait attendre encore un peu avant de prendre Heero dans ses bras.

Quand Heero arrêta de le brosser, Duo redevint tout de suite tendu. Il avait peur que Heero s'en aille. Mais Heero resta et commença à séparer ses cheveux en trois pour lui faire une tresse. Duo sentait les allées et venues des doigts de Heero dans ses cheveux et bientôt le poids de la natte devint plus réel. Heero lui attacha les cheveux et le recoucha dans le bon sens. Duo sentit le moelleux de la couverture le recouvrir et ensuite la chaleur de Heero s'y ajouta quand celui-ci se coucha près de lui. La main de Heero se referma autour de la natte de Duo, et il la caressait, comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il ait.

Pour une fois la voix d'Heero n'était pas si assurée quand il parla, ce qui bouleversa Duo autant que le contenu de ce qu'il disait. A la fin de son aveu maladroit Heero éclata en sanglots. Le torrent dura plusieurs minutes et Duo se détestait d'être impuissant face à la détresse d'Heero. Ce dernier finit par se calmer et s'endormit contre Duo.

Duo entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte, mais personne ne rentra. Duo essaya de toutes ses forces de faire bouger son corps. Il voulait au moins bouger ses mains. La douleur était insoutenable, mais il voulait leur montrer qu'il se battait pour revenir le plus vite possible. Après plusieurs minutes d'essais infructueux, Duo sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand Duo reprit conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là, mais sûrement plus que quelques heures. Heero était assis à son chevet et lui murmurait plein de choses. Duo remarqua que quelque chose avait changé, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi. Il essaya de comprendre ce que lui disait Heero, mais il parlait trop bas. Cependant Duo comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une prière. Heero priait pour lui. Pour qu'il se réveille.

Le soleil gênait Duo car il lui arrivait dans les yeux. Duo failli faire un arrêt cardiaque, la différence c'était ses yeux. Il n'y avait plus que du noir autour de lui, il distinguait la lumière à travers ses yeux clos. Duo serait aller crier sa joie sur l'arbre le plus haut du coin si il avait pu, mais malheureusement il était encore inconscient dans son lit.

Cependant, fort de ce changement, Duo essaya à nouveau de bouger. La douleur était moins forte et il insista un peu. Il arrêta assez vite pour ne pas retomber dans l'inconscience.

Heero était toujours là et lui tenait la main. Duo essaya de faire bouger ses doigts pour montrer à Heero qu'il était toujours là. Après plusieurs essais douloureux, Duo entendit Heero s'arrêter net dans sa phrase. Duo réessaya et Heero l'appela : « Duo tu m'entends ? » Duo re-bougea les doigts pour lui montrer qu'il l'entendait.

« Oh mon Dieu, Duo tu es vraiment là ? », le soulagement de Heero se faisait entendre dans sa voix. Il allait crier pour appeler les autres, mais Duo lui serra la main à ce moment là. Heero accepta de rester à son chevet sans prévenir les autres. Il voulait juste que Duo se réveille. Il fallut plusieurs heures à Duo pour réussir à ouvrir les yeux, mais il persista. La première chose qu'il vit fut Heero avec un grand sourire. Il réussi à lui faire un léger sourire, qui du ressembler à une grimace, en réponse.

« Duo je savais que tu ne partirais pas, mais tu m'as fait si peur », chuchota Heero au bord des larmes.

« Je suis désolé », réussi-t-il à dire après beaucoup d'efforts et de douleur.

« Ne parles pas et ne bouges pas si ça te fait mal », lui dit Heero en remarquant les grimaces de douleurs sur le visage de Duo. « Je vais prévenir Quatre pour qu'il appelle Sally. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Heero sorti de la pièce et laissa la porte ouverte pour que Duo l'entende. Tout le monde devait dormir car Heero réveilla Quatre, qui dormait avec Trowa, pour qu'il appelle Sally. Quand Heero revint il n'était plus seul, Trowa était là et Wufei et Zech ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Duo leur fit un petit sourire pour leur prouver qu'il était bien réveillé. Heero s'assit à nouveau au bord du lit et prit la main de Duo, comme il l'avait fait depuis que Duo était dans ce lit.

« Tu sais on commençait à ne plus y croire », dit Zech.

« Tu nous as fichu une de ces peurs », surenchérit Wufei en s'appuyant sur Zech.

« Tu as encore mal ? », demanda Trowa.

« Il a interdiction de parler tant que ça lui fera mal de le faire », les informa Heero sans quitter Duo des yeux.

« Faut pas rêver. Duo ne pas parler ? », s'exclama Quatre en entrant à son tour dans la chambre. « Sally arrive. Elle prend juste son matériel. »

Le bruit finit par réveiller Réléna et Treize, qui arrivèrent dans la chambre à moitié endormis. A la surprise générale Réléna sourit à Duo et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du lit. Duo remarqua que son regard était plus doux que d'habitude et elle semblait plus heureuse. Il lui rendit son sourire.

« Merci de nous avoir sauvés, Zech et moi. Et pardon pour tout ce que je t'ai fait subir », dit Réléna avec un sourire timide.

Heero allait répondre que Duo devait rester muet pendant quelques temps, mais ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps.

« Tu es déjà pardonnée », souffla Duo. « Je vais bien maintenant donc retournez tous vous coucher, on se verra demain. »

Quatre faillit mourir de rire : « Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parler, même si ça te fait mal ! » Duo lui répondit par un grand sourire. Finalement ils acceptèrent de retourner au lit. Sally arriva et donna des anti-douleurs à Duo après un examen complet.

« Tu pourras bientôt embêter Wufei », lui prédit Wufei, « Mais ne force pas trop au début. »

Heero reconduisit Sally et remonta pour se réinstaller au chevet de Duo. Duo tendit le bras et attrapa celui de Heero : « Dors avec moi comme les autres nuits. »

« Tu savais que j'étais là ? »

« Oui et c'est pour ça que je suis encore là. »

Heero accepta de se recoucher près de Duo. Il s'allongea contre Duo, mais cette fois-ci Duo passa son bras autour de lui. Comme tous les soirs depuis plus d'une semaine, Heero prit la natte dans sa main et colla son visage au torse de Duo. Duo, quant à lui, respira profondément l'odeur des cheveux d'Heero, heureux d'être encore vivant avec lui.

Au levé Heero ne trouva pas Duo dans le lit, prit d'une panique soudaine, il descendit au salon pour le découvrir sur le canapé, qui regardait les informations.

« Tu as encore forcé pour descendre », l'accusa Heero.

« Non ça ne fait presque plus mal, il faut juste que j'y aille doucement », lui répondit Duo sans quitter la télé des yeux. « D'après ce que je vois la paix a commencé. Et Romfeller à disparu. Ça me rassure. »

« Oui tout s'est arrangé assez vite, sauf toi », lui dit Heero.

« Je suis désolé, mais j'ai essayé de vous montrer que j'étais là. C'est seulement hier que j'ai réussi. De plus je ne sais pas combien de jours je suis resté inconscient, parce qu'à un moment je suis tombé dans l'inconscience totale. »

« Ca fait dix jours aujourd'hui depuis la base de Romfeller », lui indiqua Heero en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Duo resta interdit, dix jours que Heero attendait un signe de lui.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été la cause de tes larmes. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai prié pour pouvoir te consoler ces fois-là. Rien que te prendre dans mes bras, mais j'étais impuissant », dit Duo au bord des larmes. Il prit Heero dans ses bras. « Je ne te quitterai plus. » Heero se laissa aller dans les bras de Duo et sentit ses larmes couler toutes seules.

« Ne me refais plus peur comme ça. Je ne le supporterais pas », sanglota Heero. Duo le serra fort contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Je suis là maintenant donc n'ait plus peur. »

Ils restèrent comme ça assez longtemps, se rassurant avec la présence de l'autre. Les autres finirent par se lever et furent surpris de trouver Heero et Duo assis à la table en train de déjeuner. Duo se renseigna sur les nouvelles de ses dix derniers jours et appris avec plaisir que Trowa et Quatre étaient enfin ensemble. Il fut surpris par le couple Zech et Wufei, mais ce qui comptait c'était le bonheur de sa famille. Duo soupçonnait même Réléna et Treize d'être ensemble, mais il ne demanda pas.

°°

Une semaine après Duo avait récupéré une grande partie de sa vitalité et Zech décida qu'il était temps de révéler son identité au monde. Réléna organisa la conférence de presse et prépara même une soirée en l'honneur de Duo

Duo fit fureur, comme d'habitude, à la conférence de presse et la famille Peacecraft gagna un peu plus de popularité. A la fête Duo resta juste au début, après il s'éclipsa sous prétexte d'une légère fatigue. Pourtant la soirée lui plaisait, Réléna s'affichait enfin avec Treize et Heero était sublime dans son costume.

En fait Duo avait remarqué que depuis son retour chez les vivants, Heero restait toujours un peu inquiet, comme si il avait peur que Duo disparaisse d'un coup. Du coup Duo avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens. Il entra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla. Il lâcha ses cheveux et passa juste un peignoir. Il savait que si Heero ne le voyait plus en bas il viendrait le chercher dans leur chambre au deuxième étage de la maison Peacecraft. Ses calculs étaient bons car à peine dix minutes après son arrivée dans la chambre, il entendit Heero entrer à son tour.

« Duo tu es là ? »

« Oui, je suis là, je voulais me coucher », dit Duo.

Heero s'approcha du lit sans allumer la lumière. Il commença à se déshabiller, mais fut stoppé par les mains de Duo.

« En fait je voulais me coucher avec toi », murmura Duo.

« Mais c'est trop tôt », dit Heero, il allait rajouter quelque chose, mais Duo l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

« Je crois que je peux décider si c'est trop tôt tout seul », susurra Duo en détachant la chemise d'Heero. Il glissa ses mains dans la chemise et la fit glisser le long des bras d'Heero. Celui-ci se laissait faire même si il ne participait pas encore. Duo en profita pour lui retirer ses chaussures, chaussettes et pantalon. « Passif, mais réactif », pensa Duo en voyant que son jeu avait de l'effet. Il se releva et passa sa main dans le caleçon de Heero. Ce dernier arrêta de respirer.

« Tu te souviens, tu voulais que je t'apprenne, maintenant montre-moi ce que tu as compris à mes cours », souffla Duo en léchant le lobe de l'oreille du Japonais.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée », dit Heero, mais son esprit était plus fixé sur la main de Duo que sur ce qu'il disait. Duo en rajouta à la torture en léchant les tétons d'Heero, qui retint de justesse un grognement.

« Heero je ne suis pas fait eu sucre », lui fit remarquer Duo.

Heero était partagé entre son angoisse de faire mal à Duo et son désir grandissant d'accepter ce que lui proposait Duo. Duo retira sa main du caleçon de son homme et le lui retira. Il sa colla à Heero et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Ne laisse pas tes angoisses diriger ta vie. Suis ton instinct. »

Heero décida de faire confiance à Duo. Il enserra la taille de Duo et lui rendit son baiser. Même à travers le tissu du peignoir, Heero sentait que Duo n'avait rien dessous. Il fit descendre ses mains sur le nœud et le défit doucement. Duo laissa le vêtement glisser le long de son corps. Seul ses cheveux l'habillaient encore un peu.

Heero l'allongea sur le lit où ses cheveux faisaient comme un halo soyeux autour de lui. Duo ferma les yeux pour ressentir tous les mouvements d'Heero. La moiteur de ses lèvres, qui déposait partout le long de son corps, offrait un contraste frais par rapport à la chaleur de sa peau. Les mains d'Heero caressaient toutes les parcelles de peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.

Duo sentait la bouche d'Heero descendre le long de son ventre et son impatience grandissait à chaque centimètre parcouru. Puis son sexe fut entouré de chaleur et de moiteur. Duo lâcha un petit cri sous cet assaut. Il ne pensait pas qu'Heero oserait faire ça sans qu'il lui demande avant. Il savoura la sensation ne pouvant plus retenir ses gémissements. Il était si proche. Mais Heero le relâcha avant que Duo n'ait pu se libérer.

Duo ouvrit les yeux pour voir Heero lui sourire.

« Tu l'as fait exprès ! », s'indigna l'Américain.

Heero acquiesça et se mit à chercher quelque chose des yeux. Duo lui tendit un tube de lubrifiant et demanda :

« C'est ce que tu cherches ? »

Heero lui sourit et prit le tube des mains de Duo. Malgré son apparente assurance Duo savait qu'Heero appréhendait beaucoup la suite. Il regardait Heero et voyait ses doutes défiler derrière ses yeux cobalt. Duo se releva un peu et attrapa le tube, il l'ouvrit et mit de la crème sur les doigts d'Heero.

Heero le regardait un peu apeuré, mais Duo le rassura en l'embrassant. Il dirigea la main d'Heero entre ses jambes et les écarta u peu plus. « Fais-le », lui souffla-t-il avant de se rallonger et de s'offrir à Heero.

Heero hésita encore un peu, mais l'offre de Duo et ses paroles rassurantes le décidèrent. Avec une grande précaution, et en observant les réactions de Duo, il fit pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur de Duo. Aucune grimace de douleur ne se vit sur le visage de Duo, ce qui encouragea Heero à continuer. Dans sa volonté de ne faire aucun mal à Duo, Heero prit tout son temps pour préparer Duo. Ce dernier voyait sa patience menée à mal à chaque mouvement d'Heero.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Heero pour trouver le point qui faisait crier Duo et il l'utilisa pour lui faire oublier la douleur. Quand il estima que Duo était prêt il demanda à Duo de se retourner, mais ce dernier refusa :

« Je veux te voir », dit-il.

Heero ne savait pas trop comment faire, la seule fois où il avait fait l'amour, Duo l'avait fait se retourner. Il allait demander ce que voulait Duo, quand celui-ci lui serra la taille avec ses deux jambes. Il avait remonté son bassin, ce qui mettait Heero dans le bon axe. Heero poussa un peu son bassin en avant et pénétra Duo.

Heero avait aimé leur première fois, mais là la sensation d'être en Duo était vraiment surréaliste. Il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient sentant tous les muscles de Duo se resserrer autour de lui. La sensation le submergeait et il accéléra progressivement se mouvements.

Duo allait à la rencontre de chacune de ses poussées. Lui aussi avait aimé leur première fois, mais le fait de voir le plaisir se dessiner sur le visage d'Heero était encore plus enivrant. Leur danse les menait peu à peu vers l'extase.

Heero s'occupa du membre négligé de Duo, quand il se sentit proche du gouffre. Duo, lui, tenait les draps et éjacula dans un cri qui s'éteint au milieu de son souffle. Le visage de Duo en train de jouir fascina Heero : il le trouvait encore plus beau. Cette image, et les muscles de Duo se refermant autour de lui, firent perdre tout contrôle à Heero, qui marqua Duo de son essence.

Duo tenait toujours Heero contre lui. Ce dernier les avait nettoyés, et maintenant ils profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre.

« Je t'aime Hee-chan », dit Duo.

« Watashi mo, Duo-koi »répondit Heero à moitié endormi.

Duo hésita un peu avant de demander :

« Tu voudrais vivre avec moi ? Je veux dire juste nous deux, dans une maison avec un jardin et un grand salon ? »

« On serait près de la mer ? »

Duo observa Heero.

« Tu accepterais ? Vraiment ? Si tu veux être au bord de la mer pas de problèmes. »

« Bien sûr que je veux », lui répondit Heero en l'embrassant.

« Dis, ça te dirait d'avoir des enfants ? » demanda Duo après plusieurs minutes.

« Euh je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit possible. »

« Je sais, mais je parlais d'orphelins. Ça te dirait ? »

« Pas dans l'immédiat, mais dès qu'on sera installé, ça me dirait bien un petit garçon et une petite fille. »

Duo lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa avant de se lover contre lui.

« Ca sera magnifique » et il s'endormi en rêvant à sa vie.

« Oui ça sera magnifique, si tu es avec moi », murmura Heero en s'endormant à son tour.

**OWARI**

°°°°

please review...une dernière fois TT


End file.
